


Friends In Our Hearts

by Deathhota



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cloud Strife is Roxas & Ventus Dad, Crying Midoriya Izuku, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Roxas and Ventus Are Twins (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas is a Good Friend, Supportive Cloud Strife, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathhota/pseuds/Deathhota
Summary: This is me adding Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters to My Hero Academia.Please read.I own nothing. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own my hero Academia. I don't own Final Fantasy VIIPlease comment. It helps me keep writing.





	1. New Friend

**Izuku Midoriya Age Four.**

“I’m sorry, Ms. Midoriya. But it looks like your son will never get a quirk.” The Doctor stated plainly. “He is quirkless.”

“Are you sure, Doctor?” Asked Ms. Midoriya.

“I’m afraid so.” The doctor pulled pointed to an X-ray of the boy's foot. “Your son has two joints in his pinky toe. Doctors have found that people with quirks have one joint in their toe.” The man pointed to the boy’s toe. “I’m sorry, it’s rare, but it does happen.”

Izuku sat and heard what the doctor was saying, but couldn’t bring himself to move. His mother used her quirk to pick up his All Might toy off the floor. When the two adults were done, his mother took his hand and took him home. For the rest of the day, Izuku sat looking at a video of All Might’s debut. His mother walked into the room.

“Mommy?” He turned to face her with unshed tears. “I can still be a hero, even though I don’t have a quirk right?”

Inko throws her arms around her child. “I’m sorry, Izuku!”

**ONE MOUTH LATER**

“Kacchan!” Izuku stood in between the bully and the kid he was hurting. “You shouldn’t hurt people like this!”

“Playing hero, eh? Quirkless Deku!” Katsuki Bakugo said, punching his fist with a small explosion. “Move out of the way!”

“No!” Izuku said, raising his fist. His body was shaking with fear, tears in his eyes ready to fall at any moment. “I won’t let you hurt him!”

“Fine! You asked for it, stupid Deku!” The bully and his two helpers jumped at the quirkless child. Izuku closed his eyes, ready for the blow.

It didn’t come.

“What is that?!” He heard Bakugo ask. Izuku opened his eyes to see a black void in front of him. Everyone stared at the black hole that appeared out of nowhere. “Hey! Deku! Is this your quirk?!”

“No!” A voice came from the void. “It’s mine.” A boy with blond, spiky, hair came out of the void. He had a white t-shirt with black sleeves and a pair of black pants. Deep blue eyes, like the sky. In his right hand was a blue foam bat. He waved a hand and the void behind him disappeared.

“Who are you?!” Kacchan asked.

“Me?” The new boy pointed to himself with his thumb. “I’m nobody. Just someone who saw you three picking on him.” The boy pointed to Izuku. “And thought, what a hero would do? And here I am, ready to stop the villains from hurting an innocent person.”

“You came to save the quirkless Deku?” Kacchan laughed.

“You should leave now.” The boy was getting annoyed. “I don’t like people who hurt other people.” The grabbed the bat with both hands and ready for a fight.

“You think you can beat me?”

“Maybe not alone. But my friends will help me.” The boy said with a smirk.

“Your friends? What friends?” Kacchan looked around. “I don’t see anyone.”

“Then let me introduce you.” The boy stretched out his hand. “COME OUT EVERBODY!”

A black spot appeared on the ground under the boy’s hand. It got bigger and bigger until it was five feet around. Soon little creatures began to rise out of the void. They had yellow eyes, two antennas coming out of their heads and little hands that had three claws. Their heads were as big as their bodies, and two big flat feet kept them standing. The three bullies backed away as over a dozen came out of the void. Slowly the shadows began to walk closer to the three. The boy they were beating up earlier stood up and ran as fast as he could.

“I’m getting out of here!” The big boy with wings said, turning around and flying away.

“Me too!” Said the boy with the stretching quirk.

Bakugo looked at the weird shadows come closer. “Y-You got off easy, Deku!” He said before running away.

Once the three were out of sight, the boy waved his hand and made all but one of the shadows leave. “Thanks for the help.” He said to the last one and patted its head.

“That was awesome!” Izuku said, running over to the boy. “Is that you quirk?! How many can you make?! Did you tele- tele”

“Teleport?” The boy supplied.

“Teleport! Yeah!” Izuku was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on his face.

The boy chuckled. “Yeah, that is my quirk. I can open portals and call my friends.” He said scratching the shadows head. “You want to pet him.”

Izuku looked at the black creature with yellow eyes. “Can I?”

“Sure go ahead.”

He placed a hand on the creature, it felt soft and smooth. “Cool!”

“Yeah, but calling a lot of them takes a lot of energy.” The boy said.

“Oh, I’m Izuku.” The quirkless boy said. “Izuku Midoriya.”

“I thought your name was Deku.”

“No. That is what Kacchan calls me.” Izuku’s face became sad. “It means useless. He calls me that because I don’t have a quirk.”

“That’s stupid!” The blond said with a hint of anger in his voice. “My dads quirkless, And he can beat up most heroes.”

“Your dad is quirkless?”

“Yup. And he is my hero!” The blond said smiling. “He may not have a license, but he’s still my hero.”

“Oh, what’s your name?” The green-haired asked the blond.

“Roxas. Roxas Strife.”

Izuku smiled and patted the shadow. “Do you want to play?”

“I was going to get some ice-cream,” Roxas said. “Do you want to-”

“ROXAS!” Someone yelled.

The blond looked to the direction of the sound. Two teens were running to the boys. girl with blue hair and a boy with spiky brown hair.

“Terra! Aqua!” Roxas yelled waving his blue bat in the air.

When the two teens got to them, the girl dropped to her knees and hugged the blond boy. “We were so worried about you! One minute you were next to us, the next you were gone!”

“I’m sorry, Aqua.”

“What were you doing?” The tall boy, Terra, asked.

“Oh,” Roxas pulled away from the girl. “I saw these guys trying to beat up Izuku.”

“Izuku?” The girl asked and looked to the green-haired boy. “Oh, hello.”

“H-Hello,” Izuku said, shyly. “I-I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

The girl smiled and raised a hand to the boy. “Hello, Izuku. I’m Aqua Holland.” She turned to the teenager behind her. “And this is Terra Dohring.” Izuku smiled and took the hand.

“Roxas?” Terra got the boy's attention. “Did you use your quirk?” The teen asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Maybe,” Roxas answered not looking at the teen.

“You know you aren’t supposed to do that,” Aqua said with a scolding tone.

“Please, don’t be mad at Roxas!” Izuku said making everyone look at him. “He only did it for he can stop the other kids.”

“Other kid?”

“Yeah, they were beating up another kid! Then I tried to stop them! But it was three on one and I don’t have a quirk! So Roxas came and scared them away!” Izuku took a deep breath to get air back. The two teens looked at the boy, shocked that a little kid can say all that with one breath.

“I see.” Aqua started. “I guess it’s okay,” the two kids began to smile again. “This time.” She finished scolding them again. “But next time tell us, Roxas. Don’t just run off on your own. I and Terra were very worried, we couldn’t find you.”

“Okay, Aqua.” The blond said looking into her eyes, before turning to face Terra. “How did you know I used my quirk?”

Terra chuckled. “You need to work on your control.” He said and pointed to the playground.

Everyone looked at what he was pointing at. They saw Roxas shadow creature sliding down a slide.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Roxas waved a hand at the creature and it vanished.

“Izuku!” Someone called out.

“Mommy!” Izuku called out to the woman.

“Oh, Izuku there you are.” Inko walked over to her son and looked at the three strangers. “Who are your friends?”

“Hello,” Aqua said standing up and holding out a hand to the woman. “I’m Aqua Holland and this is Terra Dohring.” She pointed to the other teen.

“And I Roxas Strife.” The blond said with a smile.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Inko smiled. “I’m Inko Midoriya. Izuku’s mom.”

“What? No way! You look too young to be a mom.” Terra said, making the woman blush.

“Flatter,” Aqua said to the other teen.

“I hope my Izuku didn’t cause any trouble.”

“No, ma’am,” Terra said and smiled at the woman.

Inko placed a hand in her son's hair and ruffled his hair. “That’s good.”

“Ms. Midoriya?” Roxas began.

“Yes.”

“Can Izuku come with us to get ice-cream?”

“Oh well-” Inko looked to her son. The boy’s smile should be illegal. “Okay! Sounds fun.”

“Yay!” The two boys yelled together and began to run ahead.

“Hey! Don’t run too fast!” Terra yelled at the two.

“Your just mad because your old and can't keep up!” Roxas yelled at the teen.

“Old! I’m not old!” Terra began to race after the two. “I’ll show you old! Get back here!”

The two women laughed at the teen trying to catch the two four-year-old.

_‘Izuku made a friend. That’s good.’_ Inko thought with a smile on her face.

“Can an old guy do this?!” Terra asked raising the two boys by one of their feet in each of his hands.

The two boys laughed. “Is that all you got?!” Roxas said.

“Oh, you want more?! Fine! Try this on smart mouth!” The teen began to spin, making the boys laugh louder.

“Faster!” Izuku yelled.

“Yeah! Faster, old man!” Roxas giggled.

“I’M NOT OLD!”

_‘Yes, it’s really good.’_ Inko looked at the smile on her son’s face. A smile that for the past mouth was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Kingdom Hearts Academy

‘Knock knock’ came from the front door of the Midoriya home.

“MOMMY!” Izuku yelled jumping off the couch and raced to the kitchen. “He’s here!”

It had been a week since Izuku and Roxas became friends. Both had wanted to spin more time together. Aqua had to give Inko her phone number if she ever needed someone to watch Izuku or, like today, make a play date.

“Izuku, don’t yell,” Inko said, with no bite and a smile on her face.

“Sorry, mommy.” The boy apologized, but continued to bounce and shake with excitement. “But he’s here!”

The woman’s smile grows as she walked to the door. “Well, we should let him in, don’t you think.”

“Yeah!” The boy jumped holding his All Might toy.

Inko opened the door to see Aqua and Roxas standing there. “Hello, again.”

“Hello, Ms. Midoriya.” The teenager said with a smile.

Izuku jumped from behind his mom’s leg. “Hey, Roxas!”

“Hey, Izuku!” Roxas smiled. “I brought some ice-cream.”

“Really!” Izuku smiled widened.

“Now Roxas. Remember what we talked about on the way here.”

“Oh, sorry Aqua.” The blond bowed to the older Midoriya. “It’s nice to see you again, Ms. Midoriya.”

Inko chuckled. “It’s nice to see you again, Roxas. Please, come in.” She moved aside for the two to come in.

“You have a lovely home, Ms. Midoriya,” Aqua said, as she looked around.

“Thank you. But you can call Inko.” The old woman said walking to the kitchen. “I’ll make some tea.”

“Mom, can me and Roxas go to my room?” Izuku asked.

“Of course, sweaty,” Inko answered before stating a pot to boil. The two boys raced away. The two women couldn’t help but smile at how fast the two ran.

“Those two have way too much energy,” Aqua stated taking a seat at the table.

The woman chuckled. “Yes, they do. But it’s nice to see Izuku smile again.”

“From what I’ve seen, that kid can’t stop smiling.”

Inko sighed. “Yes, it would look that way. But before he met Roxas, Izuku didn’t smile for the last month.” The woman placed a cup of tea in front of the girl.

“Thank you,” Aqua said taking the tea. “Why wouldn’t he smile?”

“Oh,” Inko sat down and looked at her teacup. “The doctor told us he wouldn’t get a quirk.”

“Izuku is quirkless?”

“Yes.” The woman gave a long sigh. “It’s so sad. He asked if he could still be a hero without a quirk. I didn’t know what to say. He was picked on because of it. He would come home with bruises and scrapes. I wish I could do something for him.”

Aqua sat quietly for a moment. “Have you heard of Kingdom Hearts Academy?”

**Time Skip**

“Mommy, where are we going?” Izuku asked holding on to his mother’s hand as they crossed the street.

“We are going to look at a very special school,” Inko answered. The woman looked at her phone to make sure she had the right address. “It should be around here.” She looked around and saw stone steps with a sign huge sign over them ‘Kingdom Hearts Academy.’ it read. “Here it is.”

“What is so special about this school, mommy?” Izuku looked up the fifty stone steps.

Inko looked at her son. “It helps people to become heroes.”

The boy’s face lit up like the sun. “Really?!”

“Yes, Izuku.”

The boy race up the first few steps. “Come on, mommy! Let go see it!”

“Okay, Izu.” Inko began to climb up the steps. Deep inside she hoped that Izuku would give up on his dream of being a hero, but she knew he wouldn’t give it up. If she couldn’t stop him, then she will help him be the best hero he can be.

“Do you think we will see any heroes?” The boy asked as he climbed.

“I don’t know. But if we do we have to get there autograph, right?”

“Yeah!” Izuku shouted and jumped on the last step.

As Inko got to the end she saw a large door wooden door with a bell at the side. Rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. Soon enough the door open to a man with black-hair and scars on his face.

“Hello. I’m Eraqus, the master of this school.”

“Hello. I’m Inko Midoriya. I heard about your school from Aqua Holland.” Inko said with a bow.

“Ah. Yes. Aqua said you might be interested in sending you son here.” The man, Eraqus, said, moving aside for the two to come in.

As Inko walked in she saw it was a very traditional school. The building looked more like a house than a school. Eraqus leading the two into the building. A large open square with a large padded ring was at the center. The whole school looked more like a dojo.

“What do you teach here?” Inko asked.

“We teach people how to use their quirks and also different fighting styles.” The man said opening a door to show Terra and Aqua sparring against each other.

The blue-hair girl shot a blast of water at the boy. But Terra countered by raising giant stones out of the ground to block the attack and send the broken pieces at the girl. Aqua made a bubble o water around her that cut the stones to nothing.

“Awesome!” Izuku cheered.

Both of the fighters stopped and looked at the boy. “Well if it ain’t the broccoli head,” Terra said with a smile.

“I’m not a broccoli head!” The boy counter.

Aqua smiled and waved at the two. “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you,” Inko said waving back. “It look’s like you were having a really good match.”

“Thank-”

“Izuku!” Someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see Roxas running to them with his blue foam bat.

“Roxas!” Izuku ran to his friend.

“What are you doing here?” The blond asked.

“Mommy and me came to see the school.”

“I wanted to see if Izuku could come here.” Said Inko.

“Cool. My dad came here and I come here after school.” Roxas said smile like he always did.

“Roxas, why don’t you show Izuku around. Why I and Ms. Midoriya talk.” Eraqus said.

“Okay.” The blond said. “Come on, Izuku. There’s something you have to see.” The two boys raced away. Roxas stopped at a door and turned around to face his friend. “Check this out.” He opened the door to a large room.

Izuku eyes widen when he saw the sword at the far end of the room. “Whoa! That’s huge!”

“That’s the Buster Sword.” The blond said walking into the room. “It was my dad’s teacher sword. Then he gave it to dad before he died.”

“What are you doing?!” A voice startled them.

Both boys slowly turned around to see a woman with long black hair, with two black gloves and a black pair of shorts with a short skirt in the front and long in the back. A black leather vest covered her chest with a white short shirt under it.

“Hey, aunt Tifa,” Roxas said with a small grin.

The woman crossed her arms and stared at the boys. “Roxas, what are you doing here?”

“We didn’t touch anything! I promise.” The blond said. “I was just showing Izuku the Buster Sword.”

Tifa turned her look at the green-haired boy. “So you are Izuku.” She smiled.

“Y-Yes ma’am,” Izuku said nervously.

“I wonder when I get to meet you. Roxas talks about you all the time.”

Roxas blushed a little. “Aunt Tifa, Izuku is going to come to KHA.”

“Really? That’s good.” The woman knelt down. “So you going to train here?”

“I don’t know yet,” Izuku said looking down. “I don’t have a quirk. So I don’t know how good I’ll be.”

“That's okay,” Tifa said smiling, “If you do go here you would be in my class.”

“Your class?”

“Aunt Tifa teaches all kinds of fighting styles.” Roxas chimed in.

“That’s right. And I’m also quirkless, so you won’t be the only one.”

“Your quirkless, too.” Said Izuku.

“That’s right.” Tifa smiled. “ Now why don’t I show you a few moves. Just to get you started.”

“Really?!” Izuku began to bounce and shake with excitement.

“Yeah, why not?” The woman stood up and walk out the door. “Come on.” Once the two boys left the room, Tifa took a moment to look at the sword that rested on a table.

**Line Break**

“Ms. Midoriya, may I ask, what is your son’s quirk?” Eraqus asked once he and the woman got to his office.

“Oh, well, Izuku doesn’t have a quirk,” Inko said sadly.

“I see. That is fine. Two of our greatest students have been quirkless. Even one of our teachers are quirkless.”

“Really? I thought this school trained only kids with quirk.”

“No, no,” Eraqus stated. “We teach anyone who is worthy. From dangerous quirks to quirkless. From fighting styles to weapons and firearms.”

“Oh, my! I didn’t know that!”

“Do not worry. We only teach the more dangerous lessons to the older students or if they show unique talent.” A knock on the door made the two look to see who was there.

A man with a blue robe and a long gray beard came in. “I heard, we may be getting a new student.”

“Ah, yes. Ms. Midoriya may I introduce Master Yen Sid.” Eraqus gestured to the man. “Yen Sid is one of the founders of KHA.”

“Hello, I’m Inko Midoriya.” The woman held out a hand to the man.

The man took the hand and shook it. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Eraqus gestured to a chair for the older man to sit in. “Ms. Midoriya is here to enroll her son.”

“And where is the boy now?” Yen Sid asked.

“Roxas is showing him around.”

“I would like to meet him.”

“Yes, of course.” Eraqus pushed a button and called for someone. “They will be here soon. In the meantime why don’t you explain your quirk to Ms. Midoriya.”

Yen Sid nodded and look at Inko. “My dear, my quirk is called Foresight. When I touch something or someone I am able to see into the future.”

Inko eyes widen. “Oh, that is a very powerful quirk.”

“Yes, it is. However, I can’t see into my own future, only others. And I don’t tell people there future, well not all of it.” The elderly man smiled.

“It is this quirk that allowed us to see how if someone's worthy to be taught here.” Eraqus stated. “We are teaching children who show the true virtues of what a hero should be, to be better and stronger.”

“But is it not illegal to use your quirks without a hero license?” Asked Inko.

“Yes. But the school has a teaching license and some of our staff are also pro heroes.”

The sound of foot steppes made everyone look to who was coming. “Mommy!” Izuku said, running into the room.

“Izuku! What happen to you?! You’re covered in dirt!” Inko looked at her son up and down.

“Sorry, Ms. Midoriya. That was my fault.” Roxas said, also covered in dirt, standing next to Izuku.

“It was mine as well.” Tifa said walking into the room. “I was showing them some fighting moves.”

Inko looked at the woman in the doorway. “I see. And you are?”

“Tifa Lockhart, I teach martial arts here at KHA.” The woman smiled and held out a hand to shake. “I also run a bar, called 7th Heaven when I’m not busy here.”

Inko took the hand and shook it. “My you sure have a lot of unique people here.” She stated.

“Mommy! Can I come here? Please!” Izuku bounced up and down with a large smile plastered on his face.

The woman chuckled. “We will see, Izuku.”

“Izuku Midoriya, it is nice to meet you.” Yen Sid said. “Come here for I can get a better look at you.”

Izuku was scared and shy of the older man. “It’s okay, Izuku.” His mother said giving him a little push.

“H-Hello, sir.” The boy said standing in front of the man.

“Hello to you, too, young man. I am Master Yen Sid. I will see if you are worthy of coming to this school.” Yen Sid said with a small smile. “But first tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“I want to be a hero like All Might and save people with a smile,” Izuku said with a bright smile and puffing out his chest. This made the adults smile and chuckle.

“Yes, All Might is a great hero. It will take a lot of work to be as great as him. Are you willing to work hard to achieve your goal?”

“Yes, I’ll do whatever it takes to be like All Might.”

“Really? Then let us see if you are worthy.” Yen Sid placed a hand on the boy’s head and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the man pulled his hand way his eye opened wide. He took many deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Inko and the two boys thought this was natural for the old man, but Eraqus and Tifa looked like they have seen a ghost.

_‘Never have I seen Master Yen Sid looked like this.’_ Tifa thought.

_‘The last time I saw Yen Sid like this was the day Ventus and Roxas were born.’_ Eraqus thought.

“Little Midoriya. You have a great future ahead of you. But I also see many dangers and many hardships.” Yen Sid said looking deep into the green eyes of the boy. “But if you can rise above them and don’t lose your way. You will be a great hero.”

“Really?!” The boy smiled like the sun.

“Yes. And may this school help you on your journey.”

“Does that mean Izuku can come here?” Roxas asked.

Yen Sid smiled. “Yes, he may come to KHA.”

“Yay!” Both the boys jumped up and hugged the old man.

“Oh, my.” The man said and patted both boys on the back.

“I hope you ready for training.” Tifa said. “I don’t show favoritism. If you want to be a hero, I’ll push you to your limit and then push you harder.”

“Ms. Midoriya, I will send you a schedule of when classes are.” Eraqus said as he guided the two Midoriyas’ to the front gate.

“Thank you, so much!” Inko bowed to the Masters.

“Not at all. We look forward to having him.”

As the two walked down the steps. “Mommy, I’m hungry. Can we have katsudon for dinner?” Izuku asked.

The woman laughed. “Of course, Izu.”

Back at the school Yen Sid sat in his office. _‘Roxas Strife and Izuku Midoriya.’_ He thought. _‘Though you may have different paths, your futures are one and the same.’_


	3. Ventus

For the next two months, after per-school. Izuku would go to KHA and learned how to defend himself. Roxas would help him practice and even give pointers. The greenette boy would fall himself, trying to do better and Roxas would always give him a hand up. Both boys became inseparable from one another. Until one day, when Izuku found he was the only one in Tifa’s class.

The boy looked around the room as he placed his backpack to the side. “Ms. Lockhart?”

“Yes, Izuku?”

“Where is Roxas?” The boy asked sad that his best friend was nowhere to be found.

“Don’t worry, Izuku.” The woman said patting the boys hair. “Roxas is just sick. He’ll be back in a day or two.”

“Oh,” Izuku felt a little better.

“But we don’t have a sparring partner for you today. So you are going to copy what I do, okay?”

“Okay.” The boy said doing his stretches.

After class, Inko came to pick up her little hero. She went to the classroom and saw Izuku all alone hitting a punching bag, while Tifa looked at his form. Usually, the woman would walk in and see Izuku and Roxas sparring. “Izuku?”

Izuku stop what he was doing and looked and turned to the door. “Mommy!” He screamed and ran to the woman.

“Izuku!” She bent down with her arms open wide. When the boy was in her reach she closed them around the boy and lifted him into the air. “How is my hero? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah!” He smiled happily, then frowned. “But Roxas was sick today, so we couldn’t pay.”

“Oh,” Inko frowned hearing the news. “I hope he is okay.”

“He’s fine,” Tifa said, walking up to the two. “He just has a cold. He will be back on his feet in a day or two.”

“That’s good.” Inko said, placing her son down.

“Mommy, can we make soup for Roxas?” Izuku asked looking at his mother with his big green eyes.

Inko looked down at her son and smiled at his kind heart. “Of course, Izu.”

“Yay!” The boy cheered and went to get his backpack.

“But I don’t know where he lives,” Inko said. _‘I could ask Aqua. She might know.'_

A hand came down on her shoulder, pulling her out of her head. “You don’t need to worry,” Tifa said with a smile. “Roxas lives here.”

“Lives here?”

“Yeah. The school used to be a home for Master Yen Sid’s family before he changed it. Roxas’s mom and dad used to come here, too. So Eraqus lets them stay. Plus Cloud helps support the school with his work.”

“Cloud? Is that Roxas’s father?” Inko asked, realizing this is the first time she even heard the man’s name.

“Yup,” Tifa said with a pop. “He can be a little pain sometimes, but he always looking out for us.”

“I haven’t met him. Is he here?”

“No, he is in America right now. He has some business to take care of there, he should be back in a few weeks.”

“I see.” Inko said, thinking of Izuku’s father. “I would like to meet him.”

Time skip

The next day, Inko picked up Izuku from pre-school with a few bowls of soup they made the day before in a bag.

“Mommy! Look what I made!” The boy said as he raised a picture he made.

Inko looked and saw a drawing of what looked like to be Izuku and Roxas fighting an army of monsters. “Oh, look at that. Is that you and Roxas?” She pointed to the middle with the two boys.

“Yeah! Me and him are beating up the villains!” Izuku smiled happily, throwing some punches showing his fighting moves. “I made it for Roxas, to cheer him up.”

“That was nice of you Izuku.” She said as they made their way up the steps to the gate. Inside Inko looked around and began to walk to Eraqus's office.

“Hey!” Someone called out to them.

“Hi, Terra!” Izuku waved.

The teen walked to the pair. “What's up, broccoli head?” He said as he ruffled the boy's crazy hair. “You don’t have class today.”

“Izuku wanted to take Roxas some soup for his cold,” Inko said raising the bag.

Terra smelled the bag. “Homemade mom’s soup. Been a long time since I’ve had that.” He said with a smile. “My mom died when I was eleven and dad wasn’t much of a cook, so I took up the job of make the food. Aqua tries. But between you and me, she isn’t much of a cook either.

Inko giggled. “Why don’t you have one.” The woman said taking out a bowl.

“Really?”

“Yes, of course. We have more than enough.”

“Awesome!” The teen cheered and took the bowl. He lifted the lid and began to drool. “You’re the best!”

The woman chuckled. “Would you happen to know which room is Roxas’s?”

“Fifth door on the right.” Someone said.

All three jumped at the new voice from behind Terra. “Aqua! How long have you been there?!” The teenage boy asked, a little scared.

“For the last minute. What was that about my cooking?” The girl asked with her hand on her hips.

Inko held in a giggle. “W-What?! I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Terra said begging to sweat.

Izuku stepped waved at the girl and smiled. “Terra said you aren’t much of a co-”

The teenager’s hands wrapped around the boy’s mouth and pulled him close to his leg. “Kids say the funniest things.”

Aqua rolled her eyes and turned to the older woman. “Hello, Inko. Roxas’s room is down the hall, fifth door on the right.”

“Thank you, Aqua,” Inko said.

Izuku freed himself from the teen. “Let’s go, mommy.” He said, running down the hall.

“Don’t run, Izuku!” The woman said too late to stop the boy. She turned back at the pair of teenagers. “If you excuse me.” Inko bowed to the two and turned to go down the hall.

“Bye,” Aqua said, grabbing Terra’s ear.

“Ow! Aqua! You’re going to make me drop the soup!” The boy said, trying to hold bowl upright.

Inko smiled and shook her head. ‘Young love.’

“MOOOMMMYYY!” Izuku screamed full of fear.

The three stop what they were doing and turned down the hall. Inko felt like something was wrong, dropped her bag and ran to her son. The two teenagers followed right behind. The mother of the boy saw a door open and rushed inside. What she saw made her gasp and began to tear up.

On a medical bed, was Roxas. A breathing tube in his throat and an I.V in his arm. A strap was on his head, with wires connected to one of the large machines in the room. His chest going up and down as another machine pushed air into his lungs. A chair on each side of the bed. Izuku’s head was on the other boy’s leg, crying and soaking the blanket.

“M-Mommy!” Izuku said, “W-What hap-happened? W-Why is R-Roxas h-hurt?”

Inko stepped closer to her son and pulled him close. “I don’t know.” She looked at the teenagers. “What happens?” She asked.

Aqua stepped closer to the two. “Inko-”

“Izuku?” Some said from behind the girl.

All eyes turned to the voice and saw Roxas standing there with a blanket around him.

“R-Roxas?” Izuku looked at the blond.

“What are you (cough, cough) doing here?” Roxas asked.

“But... But how?” Izuku looked at Roxas then at the one in the bed,

“This is my brother’s room.” The blond said looking at the boy in the bed.

“Your brother?” The greenette looked at the one sleeping. “But he looks just like you!”

Inko whipped her tears away. “Oh, Izuku. They are twins.”

“Twins?” The boy asked confused.

“Twins and people who were born from the same mom at the same time.”

“Oh.” Izuku looked at the boy in the bed.

“Yeah,” Roxas said, going to the other side of the bed and getting on top of the other chair. “This is my twin brother, Ventus (cough, cough).”

“But why is he hurt?” Izuku asked.

Roxas's face became sad and he held on to his brother's hand. “Almost a year ago, a villain attacked. Ventus was put into a coma and their mom was killed.” Aqua said as she rubbed the blond’s back. "Izuku must have gone into the wrong room.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Inko said.

Roxas got off his chair and walked out of the room. The blanket fell off his shoulder as he turned the corner. “Roxas blames himself for what happened,” Aqua said with a frown. “Couldn’t control his quirk yet, so he couldn’t make a portal to help get them away.”

Izuku jumped off his mom’s lap and began to follow his friend. He picked up the blanket off the floor and turned to the room on the left. “You going in, broccoli head?” Terra asked, leaning on the wall. The boy only nodded and looked up at the teen. The taller boy smirked and held out the bowl of soup. “Then you’re going to need this.” Izuku wrapped the folded the blanket and placed the soup on top of it. Terra chuckled and opened the door for the little guy.

Roxas laid on his bed, with large headphones on his head. His eyes were closed as his feet tapped to the beat. Izuku placed the soup on the table next to his friend's bed and throw the blanket over the blond. This made the blond’s blue eyes opened and looked at the green-eyed boy. Roxas pushed himself up, pushed his headphones to his neck and leaned against the backboard.

“I’m sorry, about your mom and brother,” Izuku said.

Roxas gave a small smile and patted the empty space next to him. Izuku sat down next to his friend and pasted the soup to him. “Thank you, Izuku.”

The greenette smiled. “What are you listening to?”

“Something my mom wrote.”

“She wrote music?”

“Yeah,” Roxas said, pulling his headphones off and handing them to his friend. “Listen.” He said, restarting the song.

Izuku placed the headphones on and closed his eyes as he listens to the song.

https://youtu.be/mxB8JnumRA8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing


	4. Surprise

The phone rang in the Midoriya home, three months later.

Inko answered it with a smile on her face as she knew who was calling and why. “Hello, Aqua.” She said. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yup. Me and Terra are going to bring Roxas and take Izuku out for a play date.” Aqua said, with a little giggle in her voice. “Tifa will come after we leave, so she can help with the decorations.”

“Good, and I have a friend of mine holding on to the cake and food, so Izuku won’t know a thing.”

“Oh, I called to ask if we can have two more people to the party?” Aqua said. “One is the same age as Izuku and the other is Roxas’s father.”

“Of course, they can come,” Inko said, her smile growing. “The more, the merrier. It would be nice to meet the man after all this time.”

“Okay, then we will see you in the morning. Bye.”

“Good bye.”

The next morning, Inko woke up with a huge smile on her face. She walked into her son’s room and looked at her sleeping angle. Then began to make sure she had everything ready and out of sight. She went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for her self and her son.

A hour later, Izuku walked into the kitchen and saw a huge plate of pancakes, steaming hot and ready for him. “Pancakes!” He cheered and ran to the table.

“That’s right!” Inko said, as she hugged her little man. “I made them just for you!”

“Really, mommy?!” The boy asked with his huge sun like smile.

“Yup. It’s for your special day.”

“My special day? What is special about today, mommy?”

“I’ll tell you later, sweetie.” The woman said placing her son in a chair. “You have to eat then get ready. Aqua and Terra are coming to take you for a play date with Roxas.”

“Yay!” Cheered the boy as he began to eat his food.

After a bath and a few shows on T.V a knock on the door made the boy jump up and run to the door. “Mommy! There here!” He called out as he stood in front of the door.

“Oh, my there early.” Inko said, walking out of the kitchen. She pulled the door open and smiled at the ones she saw. “Hello, Mitsuki.”

“Hey, Inko.” The woman said. “You said you had a play date for Izuku today. So I thought I would bring the brat early to play, too.”

“Why do I have come, old hag?” Katsuki asked, annoyed.

The Bakugo woman growled. “Shut it, brat!”

“Kacchan!” Izuku cheered and hug his friend.

“Get off me, Deku!” The spiked hair boy said, pushing the other boy away.

“Be nice, Katsuki.” Masaru said to his son, then turned to the Midoriya woman. “Hey, Inko. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good.” She said and made way for the three to come in. As she was about to close the door a hand came through and stopped it. When she saw who had stopped it she reopened the door.

“Hello, Inko.” Aqua said as she, Terra and Roxas smiled.

“Hello, come in.” Inko said waving them in. “Oh, and who’s this?” She looked at the girl with black hair, that hid behind Terra’s large leg.

“This is Xion.” Said Roxas and pulled the girl from behind the leg.

Inko smiled at the shy girl, who was trying to hide again. “Hello, Xion. I’m Inko Midoriya.”

“H-Hi.” The girl said, before hiding again.

“Inko, who are they?” Mitsuki asked her friend.

“This is Izuku’s friends.” Inko said. “They are going to take Izuku out for the play date.”

Mitsuki nodded. “Good. Would you mind taking one more with you?” She asked the two strangers.

“Sure,” Aqua said, nodding.

“You two look too young to be having kids.” Mitsuki said.

“Mitsuki!” Inko yelled, as the two teens blushed.

The Bakugo woman laughed. “I’m just kidding.”

Inko just shook her head. “I’ll get the boys.” She said, walking to Izuku’s room.

“How much to babysit?” Ms. Bakugo asked the pair.

“Oh, you don’t have to pay us.” Aqua said. “We like watching the kids play together.”

“Roxas!” Izuku yelled and ran to his friend.

The blond smiled. “Hey, Izuku!”

“Who are these guys?” Katsuki asked.

“Be nice, brat.” His mom scolded him. “They are going to watch you while you play at the park.”

“Already getting rid of me, old hag?” The boy aid crossing his arms.

“Hey, kid. You shouldn’t talk to your mom like that.” Said Terra, eyeing the little Bakugo. “I lost my mom when I was little. You don’t want the last words you say to her to be hurtful.” Kacchan just huffed and walked to the door.

“Roxas? Who’s that?” Izuku asked, pointing to the girl behind Terra’s leg.

“That’s Xion. She is staying with us at KHA.”

“Oh.” Izuku nodded. “Hi.” He said waving at the girl. She just gave a small wave and smile.

“Okay! You guy’s ready to go have some fun?” Terra asked cheerfully. Roxas and Izuku shouted ‘Yeah’. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Have fun!” Inko yelled as the teens took the kids. When they were gone, Inko turned to her friends. “Okay, the cost is clear. Did you bring everything?”

“Of course.” Mitsuki said with a smile. “What kind of aunt would I be if I forgot my nephews birthday? Everything is in the car. I had to bribe Katsuki with some cupcakes to keep his mouth shut.”

“And I have the decorations in my closet.” The greenette said, as she and the Bakugo’s went to get everything. After ten minutes a knock came from the door.

Inko rushed to the door as the others were putting the decorations in the living room. “Hello, Inko!” Tifa said, when the door was opened.

“Hello, Tifa.” Inko said and hugged the other woman. As she did, she saw a man with blond-hair, piercings in his ears and a shoulder guard on his left side. A wolf with a ring in it’s mouth was attached to the front. He had nothing but black on. His head and right arm was the only thing that wasn’t covered. “You must be, Mr. Strife. Roxas’s father.”

**Line Break**

“Roxas, why do you carry that bat around?” Izuku asked as they played.

Roxas smiled. “Because of my quirk.”

“Your quirk?”

“Yup. Look.” Roxas raised his hand in front of him. A void of darkness surrounded the hand, then stretched out. The boy made a fist and grabbed something. The darkness faded and a key like sword came out. “Me and my brother call this a Keyba-” The weapon was too heavy for the boy and fell to the ground. “Keyblade.”

“Whao!” Izuku said with stars in his eyes.

“So what?” Kacchan just huffed. “You can never beat me.”

Xion remained quit as she watched everything. “My brother has one too. His we call Oathkeeper. Mine is called Oblivion.” The blue-eyed boy said looking at his weapon.

“That’s awesome Roxas,” Izuku cheered.

“Yeah! But it’s too big for me right now.” Roxas said, trying to lift the sword. The blade was longer then him. “Plus I still need to practice so I can use it. That’s why I carry that bat.”

“That’s stupid!” Kacchan said, with little sparks coming from his hands.

“I like it.” Xion said, staring at the blade.

“Thanks, Xion.” Roxas said, sending his keyblade back to where ever it came from.

“Don’t ignore me!” The red-eyed boy yelled.

Xion flinched at the loud noise. “Stop yelling!” Roxas whispered/screamed. “You’re scaring Xion.”

“So what?! I’m going to be the next number one hero.” Kacchan said, punching his fist. “You guys are nothing but a bunch of extras.”

“Kacchan, that’s not nice.” Said Izuku.

“Shut up, Deku! You’re even lower then them! You’re quirkless!” Kacchan turned to the blue-blond. “Why do you hangout with this loser? He can’t do anything. You should dump him and be my friend. That way when I become a hero, you can be my sidekick.”

Roxas had enough of the loud mouth. “Izuku is my friend and he will be a great hero. I’ll help him be better the you.”

“You think this loser will be better then me?!” The red-eye boy began to get mad. “He’s a worthless, Deku!”

“Stop calling him that!” The blue-eye boy grabbed his bat. “His name is, Izuku! And I don’t like people picking on my friends!”

“Deku! Deku! Deku!” Kacchan chanted.

Roxas lost control and swung at the other blond. Kacchan blew away the bat and tackled the other boy. Both were rolling around in the dirt as they hit each other. Xion had ran and got the two teens, while Izuku tried to brake them up.

“Hey!” Terra yelled, running to the boys as Aqua tried to calm down Xion. “Brake it up!” He said, grabbing both boys by the back of their shirts and pulled them apart.

“YOU HAVE STUPID FRIENDS!” Kacchan screamed, with a bloody nose.

“AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS!” Roxas screamed back, with a black eye.

“ENOUGH!” Aqua said, grabbing Roxas around his midsection. “What has gotten into you?”

Terra was holding the other boy, trying to avoid the explosions coming off of him. “Stop it right now!” He ordered.

Both boy stopped struggling, but continued to glare at each other. “He started it!” Roxas said. “He kept saying, Izuku was a worthless Deku.”

“He is worthless!” Kacchan said. “And you are a worthless nobody!”

Both of the teens looked at each other and understood what had happened. “We will talk to your parents about this!” Aqua said, pulling Roxas away. “Until then you two will stay away from each other!” Once she had gotten Roxas away she knelt down to talk. The boy only looked away and saw Izuku helping Xion swing. He felt bad for doing that with them there. Aqua’s phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. “Okay everyone! Time to go!”

Terra dragged a growling Bakugo over. “Good, this kid is giving me a headache. I didn’t know baby sitting could be so hectic.”

“I’m not a baby!” Bakugo said, trying to free himself from the teen’s hand.

“The way you’ve been acting says otherwise.” Aqua said, taking Xion by the hand and begging to walk to the Midoriya home.

**Line Break**

“I see,” Mitsuki said, taking a sip of tea. “You teach martial arts and run a bar?”

“That’s right,” Tifa said, smiling. “You should come by. I have a lady’s night on Wednesdays.”

“Sounds great. Maybe I can bring Inko with me.” The Bakugo woman smiled at her friend.

“Oh, Mitsuki.” Inko said, with a smile and a wave. “You know that’s not my kind of thing.”

“Oh, come on!” Mitsuki laughed. “Live a little. Find a man that is actual a good guy.” She took a sip and smirked. “Or at lest one that can make your toes curl.”

“Mitsuki!” Mrs. Midoriya blushed like a tomato.

Tifa just giggled in the back ground. “I know a guy or two that can help you with that.” She said, making the woman blush more.

“Look at the time!” Inko said, jumping to her feet. “The kids will be here any minute. We will talk about this never.” she walked to the living room. Mitsuki and Tifa chuckled and made their way to the living room. “Okay, they are on their way back.”

A few moments later the kids had returned. Terra had a hand on Izuku’s eyes, blinding the boy from seeing anything. Walking into the living room where everyone was ready to surprise the greenette boy. The teen moved his hand out of the way as everyone shouted “Happy Birthday!”

The little boys eyes widen as he saw all the All Might decorations. Streamers with the heroes face hung from the ceiling. Izuku smiled as he saw everything and ran to his mom, giving the woman a huge hug.

“Do you like it, Izuku?” She asked.

“I love it, mommy,” The boy smiled like the sun.

“Happy birthday, Izuku.” Roxas said, handing the boy a present.

“Roxas, what happen to you?” Inko asked looking at the boy covered in dirt.

“Him and Katsuki got into a fight at the park.” Aqua said, patting the boy’s head.

“What did I say about being nice, brat?!” Mitsuki asked twisting her son’s ear.

“Let go you old hag! That stupid nobody had it coming!”

“Roxas, is it true?”Someone asked.

Izuku looked to the man dressed in black. ‘He looks like a hero.’ He thought.

“Yes, dad.” Roxas answered.

The man only crossed his arms and chuckled. “Did you win?”

“Cloud!” Tifa elbowed the man in the side. The man groaned in pain as he and his son smiled. “What am I going to do with you two?”

Izuku walked up to the man. “Mr. Strife?”

Cloud looked at the kid and knelt down. “You can call me Cloud kid.”

“C-Can I be a hero, even if I don’t have a quirk?” The boy asked.

“No, you can’t!” Kacchan said, earning another ear twisting from his mom.

The man thought for a moment. “Do you want to be a hero?” He asked. Izuku nodded. “Then be one. I don’t have a hero license or a quirk, but that doesn’t stop me.”

“It’s true,” Tifa knelt down next to the man. “Cloud gets called by many heroes for help or for him to join their agency.”

“It will be hard and take a lot of work. Many people will say you can’t do it.” The man said. “But if you give your all.” Cloud stood up and smiled. “You can be a hero.”

Izuku smiled like the sun with tears in his eyes. From this day on he will remember those words and use them to push him forward. _‘I will be a hero.’_

**QURIKS**

Terra Dohring

Quirk: Earthbreaker (Think earthbender from Avatar)

The user can control any form of earth. How strong depends on the earth used around him. Can make giant walls of earth, throws large stones at the enemy. Can make dust storms to kicks up dirt to blind opponents (can also bind the user, if not wearing eye protection).  
Can also make earthquakes (can cause massive damage, if used in or around cities).

Aqua Holland

Quirk: Water Weaver (think waterbender)

The user can control any form of water. Can make bobbles that explode with high pressure steam. Make ice shards and weapons. Can use the water in the air or from near by source to make fogs. Can even heal and (if close enough) use the blood of a person.

Roxas Strife

Quirk: Pure Darkness  
The user’s body absorbs darkness from shadows and the night to use it’s power.

Abilities

Keyblade: Oblivion  
A black key like sword.

Darkness Void  
Can make portals to any place the user can see or has been to.

Heartless  
Summon creatures known as heartless (Only pureblood heartless. Shadows, Neoshadows, etc,).

Stop  
Uses dark energy to stop everything in a ten foot radius from moving for five seconds.

Gravity  
Uses dark energy to makes everything in a ten foot radius to become twice as heavy for five seconds.

Anti-form  
The user unleashes all the power of darkness for three minutes (will completely drain the users darkness after).

Ventus Strife

Quirk: True Light  
The user’s body absorbs any form of light to use it’s power.

Abilities

Keyblade: Oathkeeper  
A white key like sword.

Fire  
Uses light energy to create a ball of fire that will shoot at the enemy. The more energy used, the bigger the fireball.

Blizzard  
Uses light energy to makes a ice crystal that scatter and freezes anything in the way. The more energy, the bigger the blast area.

Thunder  
Fire a bolt of lightning in the air that explodes and rains down around the caster. The more energy used the more powerful the bolts of lightning. (The caster can’t control where the bolts will hit)

Cure  
The caster makes a flower appear above them that heals anyone the caster doesn’t see as a enemy. The more energy used, the bigger the flower. The more it will heal. (Can only be used once every three minutes)


	5. All Might

**Izuku Age Fourteen**

A greenette boy was running down the street, trying to make it to school. The years of training had done his body good. He was fit and could hold his own in a fight. But that still didn’t help him when he woke up late for the first day of school.

“Izuku!” Someone called from behind. “You stayed up watching hero videos again, didn’t you?”

“Roxas!” Izuku smiled, as his friend came up next to him on his black, skateboard like, hoverboard.

“Hey, Izuku!” Xion said coming up on his left on her own hoverboard.

“Hey, Xion!”

“You should learn to ride a board, Izuku.” Roxas said.

“Yeah, I would make you a board if you want?” Xion stated.

“Plus, it’s way faster.” The blond said, taking the lead.

“No thanks.” Izuku smiled. “I like the exercise.”

Xion giggled. “Will if you keep this pace you’ll never make it in time.”

“So are one of you going to give me a lift or not?” The greenette boy asked.

Both of his friends laughed. “Okay, man. Hop on!” Roxas said, scooting up his board for the other boy could get on.

Izuku jumped behind his friend and wrapped a arm around the other boy. “Thanks, Roxas.”

“Hold on!” The blond giggled, before pushing forward and speeding up.

“Whoa!” Izuku said, holding on tighter as Xion laughed next to them.

With only two minutes to spare, the three made it for class. Izuku smiled as he sat down and took out one of his hero notebooks to finish some analysis he did the night before.

“Deku!” Someone growled.

“Oh, hey Kacchan. What’s up?” Izuku smiled.

“Shut up, Deku!” The boy growled. “Don’t get in my way.”

Time Skip

When class was finally over Izuku packed his things. “Hey Izuku.” Roxas said, throwing a arm around the other boy. “You want to get some ice cream?”

“Is that the only thing you care about, ice cream?” Izuku chuckled.

“No,” The blond smiled. “Some times I care about beating you when we become a heroes.”

Izuku shoved the other boy off. “You’re on!” He said raising his fist for a fight.

The two threw fake punches at each other with no heat behind them. Both had a wide grin on there faces, when someone screamed. “Deku!”

The two looked at the new voice. “Hey, Kacchan.”

“Don’t hey me, you worthless Deku.” The red-eyed teen said walking over to them. “You still think you can be a hero.”

“Well-”

“Yes, he can.” Roxas stated wrapping a arm around his friend again.

Bakugo face became full of rage. “You stupid, nobody. This worthless Deku is only go for making real heroes look good when they save his dumbass.”

“We’ll see.” Roxas said, looking into the red-eyes. “When the UA entrance exam comes next year.”

“DEKU, YOU BETTER NOT APPLY TO UA!” Kacchan yelled running at the two.

“Got to go,” Roxas said, as he pulled Izuku into one of his portals.

When they got to the other side, Izuku fell on his behind as the portal closed. “Roxas! Do you have to make Kacchan angry like that? You know he is going to take it out on me.”

“Sorry, Izuku,” The blond said. “But I don’t see why you try to still be friends with him. He always treats you like you are nothing.”

“He’s just- Wait where’s Xion?” Izuku said looking around.

“Hmm,” Roxas thought for a moment. “Oh, she had to stay after school. You know for her advance classes.”

“Oh, right. She is going to be a support hero.”

“Yup.” The blond said walking away. “Now, come on. I want some ice cream.”

“Hay, wait up,” Izuku said running to catch up. “Okay, we can get ice cream. Just don’t make me try that horrible flavor again.”

“You better not be talking about Sea-salt-ice cream.”

**Time Skip**

The next morning Izuku woke up to the sound of his mom calling his name.

“Izuku! Izuku!”

Izuku twist and turned to face her. “M-Mom? What’s going on?”

“Izuku, get dress we need to go?!” She said, hurrying and throwing his clothes at him.

“What? Why?” Izuku said sitting up.

The woman stopped and turned to face him. “Last night there was a villain attack at the KHA.”

“What?!” Izuku said jumping out of bed.

Inko had tears in her eyes. “I saw it on the news this morning. I called Tifa and she said,”

The teenage was getting dressed as fast as he could. “What?! What did she say?!”

“It’s Roxas!” She said, whipping away the tears in her eyes.

Izuku’s eyes widen at the name. Soon him and his mom where going as fast as they could to the KHA.

When the two Midoriyas arrived at the school, police and police tape blocked there way.

“Please! My friends are in there!” Izuku said to one of the officers.

“I’m sorry, kid. But I can’t let anyone in.” The cat like officer said.

“Let them in!” Someone said from behind the officer.

“Tifa!” Inko said, looking at the cuts and bruises that the woman had.

“Don’t worry. It’s just some small cuts. Nothing too bad.” Tifa said, hiding the pain she was in.

“Roxas!” Izuku said, getting everyone’s attention. “What about, Roxas?!”

Tifa’s eyes widen then fell sad. “You should see for yourself.” She said before going up the steps.

Izuku and Inko walked close behind, as the woman led them into the school. Inside the gate, a part of the school was destroyed. Debris littered the ground and a broken water pipe sprayed out. The two looked around at the destruction around them. The woman that led them made a turn to one of the hallways that was untouched. A light from a open door came into the hall and voices began to get louder as they got closer.

“...Can’t be serious!” Terra’s voice yelled.

“We have no choice!” Master Eraqus said.

“So you’re just going to kill him?!” Terra yelled.

_‘Kill him?!’_ Izuku thought before running into the room.

His eyes widen seeing Roxas covered in cuts and bruises and in a bed next to his brother. Izuku’s friend chest was covered in bandages and his forehead’s bandages needed to be changed soon, as blood was begging to come though them. Xion was by his bed with her head down next to his lap. She was clearly crying hard by how her shoulders were shaking.

Izuku just stared at his friend but could not believe it was real. A gasp from his mom made him look at her. She had a hand on her mouth and was beginning to tear up. He looked back to his friend and knew this was real.

“What happened?” He asked in a whisper as he walked forward into the room. Everyone looked at the new voice. “What happened?” He asked louder. Xion head shot up and soon she was in the greenette’s arms, crying on his shoulder.

“Let us give the children some room. We will discuss this elsewhere.” Master Yen Sid said, walking out of the room.

When the adults left and Xion and Izuku were the only ones in the room, Izuku pulled away from the girl. “Xion, what happened?”

The girl wiped away her tears. “We were just about to eat dinner, when a loud crash shook the building.” She said as she walked back to her chair next to the blond. “Me and Roxas went to go see what it was. When we got there we saw Tifa fighting with a man in a black coat.” Izuku pulled a chair next to her and sat down. “She told us to run, but I was too scared to. Then Roxas grabbed my hand and pulled me away. When we were a safe distance away, he tried to make a portal so we could get out.” The girl began to tear up again. “But a girl in the same black coat as the guy, threw knives at us and stopped him. We tried to run and hide in a room, but she had a lightning quirk and made a ball of energy. Roxas closed the door and shielded me, when the blast hit the door.” Xion was crying again. “W-When I-I came to, h-he was on top of me and-and pieces of wood from the door were s-sticking out of him.” The girl fell into greenette’s arms again.

Izuku rubbed the girls back as they both cried for their friend. _‘Looks like you were the bitter hero after all, Roxas.’_

**Time Skip**

“Izuku.” His mom called him.

Izuku head rose up from Roxas’s side, as he had fallen asleep next to his friend. “Yeah, mom? Where’s Xion?”

“Terra and Aqua took her to her room.” She said with a sad smile.“If you want to stay here, I’ll call the school.”

Izuku looked to his friend, still unconscious. “Yeah, I’ll like that.”

“Okay, sweetie. I’m going to go out and get some food.” She said, giving her son a much needed hug.

When she was gone Izuku sat down and looked at his friend._ ‘Roxas what am I going to do with out you? You were the one who was always so confident.’_

“Izuku?” Someone said.

The greenette looked at the doorway. “Master Yen Sid.”

The old man walk up to the teen. “You look tired.”

“Yeah, mom woke me up for we could come here.”

“Why don’t you go take a rest in Roxas’s room?”

“Oh, no! I couldn’t do that!” The teen shook his head.

“It will be fine.” The man said. “Just until your mother returns. Besides, you and Roxas are like brothers. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you using his bed.” The master smiled. “If I recall correctly, you and him used to have sleep overs all the time.”

“I guess, a little nap wouldn’t hurt.”

“Then off you go then.” Master Yen Sid stepped aside for the boy. “This will give me time to change Roxas’s bandages.”

Izuku walked into Roxas’s room he saw someone sitting on the bed. “Oh, hello, Mr. Strife.”

The man looked up from a picture he had in his hands. “Hello, Izuku. What are you doing here?”

Izuku blushed a little. “Master Yen Sid said I should get some rest in here. But if your in here I could just fined somewhere else.”

Cloud smirked a little. “It’s fine.” He said looking back at the picture.

“Is that Roxas and Ventus?” Izuku asked looking at the picture.

“Yeah.”

“And I’m guessing that that would be their mom?” The teen looked at the woman in a pink dress and holding the two twins in a hug. “She was very pretty.”

“Yeah, she was.” Cloud put the picture on the side table next to the bed and walking out the door. “Get some rest.”

_‘Why did I say that? Of course he doesn’t want to talk about his dead wife.’_ Izuku thought, facepalming himself and falling onto the bed. Something fell on his head when he did, so he sat up to see what it was. _‘Roxas’s headphones.’_ He placed the black and white checkerboard patter headphones on his head and began to listen to his friend’s playlist as he fell asleep.

“Izuku.” His mom woke him up. “I have some food, if your hungry?”

The teen rubbed his eyes. “Sounds good.” He said as his stomach growled.

They both walked to the medical room to see if Xion was up and wanted to eat. As they walked in the saw the two beds empty. No Roxas and no Ventus, only Tifa standing there with a sad expression.

“Where are they?” Izuku asked.

“They are at the hospital.” The woman said.

“What?! Why?!” Izuku was on the verge of a panic attack. “I thought Roxas was going to be fine!”

“He is, but-” Tifa face sadden.

“But what, Tifa?” Inko asked her friend.

The teacher/bar owner sighed. “During the attack, when Roxas was hurt. Some of his organs were damage.” Inko gasped. “So to save him they need to do a transplant.” Tifa sat down on the bed that had Ventus and rubbed her hand over the bed. “And the only organs we could fine were, Ventus organs.”

“What are you s-saying?!” Izuku asked.

“She’s saying they had to stop Ven’s heart for they could put them into Roxas.” Said Terra, walking into the room.

“What?”

“Ventus, was not going to wake up!” Terra said, getting angry. “So they killed him!”

“Terra!” Aqua said walking into the room. “If they didn’t, Roxas would have died.”

“Roxas’s heart, left lung and right kidney were all damaged.” Tifa stated. “Cloud had to choose to either let Roxas die, or put Ventus on a morphine drip till he dies and take his organs.”

“To choose between which of your children to save.” Inko said, as tears fell down her cheeks.

**Time Skip, Three days later**

“As it is your senior year, it’s time to start thinking seriously about you futures.” Izuku’s teacher said to the class and waved some paper. “I could pass out some career aptitude test, but I know you want to go the hero track.” He said and throw the paper everywhere.  
The class exploded into cheers, as they began to show off their quirks. “Yes. Yes, you all have amazing quirks.”

“Hey, teach.” Bakugo said, with his feet up and leaning back in his chair. “Don’t lump me in with these losers. I’m the real deal, but these guys would be lucky if they become sidekicks to some busted B-lister”

This made the rest of the class mad and begin to yell at the red-eye teen.

“With your grades, Bakugo, maybe you could get into UA high.” The teacher said.

“He’s going to try for the national school?”

“That school has a .02 acceptance rating.”

“I aced the all the mock test. I’m the only one who stands a chance to get in.” Bakugo said standing up. “I going to be more popular then All Might. I’m going to be the greatest hero who ever lived.”

“Yeah, Midoriya. Don’t you want to go to UA high, too?” The teacher asked.

The greenette teen wasn’t paying attention to the rest of the class and was listening to Roxas’s playlist. Xion gave him a copy when he said he like it and it help to have something that reminded him of his friend. He was pulled out of the music when a hand slammed his desk with a loud explosion.

“Listen up, Deku!” Kacchan said, looking down at Izuku. “You’re even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe! You really think they’d let someone like you in, when they could have me!”

Izuku pushed his Headphones down to his neck. “I’m sorry, Bakugo. I didn’t get that, what did you say?”

The blond looked like he was ready to kill the greenette boy.

“Bakugo sit down. Midoriya you know you can’t have your headphones on while in class.” The teacher stated.

After class Izuku began to pack all his thing away. When he reached for his notebook, someone grabbed it before he could.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Deku? But we aren’t done.” Bakugo asked, with a smug smirk.

“What you got there, his diary?” One of Bakugo sidekicks asked. When the two saw what was written on the cover they began to laugh. “Don’t tell me you are taking notes on how to be a hero?”

“That’s so pathetic.” The other laughed.

Izuku just stared at the three, when he saw Bakugo move to punch his hero notebook. The red-eye teen punched the book, when he felt nothing but his hand. He looked at his empty hands then at Izuku’s hand that was holding his notebook to his chest.

Izuku didn’t say anything and began to walk to the door. “You know, Bakugo, you shouldn’t use your quirk in school. You could get in trouble and I doubt any school would take someone who couldn’t control his quirk.” He said, turning down the hall.

“What just happened?” One of Bakugo’s side characters asked.

As the greenette boy made his way home, he couldn’t help but fell sad. “I wounder when Roxas will wake up.” He said, as he made a turn into a tunnel. “It’s been days since his surgery.” He stopped when he felt something behind him, then he turned around and saw a giant green sewer monster. “A villain.”

“You’ll make a perfect skin suit to hide in.” The villain said and jumping to the boy.

Izuku used his training and move out of the way. The villain turned and shot out arms to grab the boy. The greenette dodged as best he could, when a arm grabbed his leg and pulled him into the green sewer blob.

“Grab all you want. My body is made of fluid.” The slug said. “I have to hid fast. You’re a real hero to me, kid. I didn’t know ‘he’ was in the city.”

_‘What do I do? I can’t grab on to him. I’m running out of air.'_ Izuku thought as he tried to brake free. _‘Please, somebody.’_

The slug villain stopped and turned around at the sound of the sewer lid flying up. “Have no fear. You are safe. For I am here.”

“OH, NO!” The villain screamed.

“TEXAS SMASH!”

Izuku looked as he was falling. _‘Is that All Might?’_ He thought as the darkness took him.

“Hello, kid.” Someone said, lightly tapping his face. “Hello.”

Izuku eyes opened his reflexes told him to get away, made him scoot back.

“Looks like you are moving okay.” The hero said.

“A-All M-Might!”

“You don’t have to worry. I’ve caught the villain.” All Might said, holding a bottle with the villain inside.

“It’s really, All Might. Wait! Can I have your autograph?” Izuku said rushing to get his notebook off the ground. When he looked at it he saw ‘All Might’ written in one of the pages. “Oh, my god!” Izuku almost squealed.

“Well I have to get this guy,” All Might tapped his pocket the villain was in. “To the police so they can take care of him.” The hero said getting ready to jump.

“Wait! Your already leaving? But I have so much I want to ask you.”

“Pro heroes are always fighting time as well as enemies. See you around kid and thinks for the help.” The hero said, jumping into the air.

“AAALL MMIIIGHT!” The hero heard and turned to see who it was.

Izuku was holding on to his leg. “Ah! Kid what are you doing get off me! Let go of me!” All Might said, trying to push the kid off.

“I can’t or I’ll die!” Izuku said as the air blew his face.

“Oh, right.” The hero said as a small drop of blood escaped his mouth. _‘Damn.’_

Once they landed of a building and Izuku got his heart rate under control.

All Might walked to the side saying. “That was a really dumb thing to do, kid.”

“Please, All Might.” Izuku begged. “Just one question. I want to know. Can I be a hero even if I don’t have a quirk?” The teen asked and looking up. But the only other person an the roof was a thin man with blood coming out of his mouth. “AALL MMIIGGHHTT?!” Izuku looked around. “Where’s All Might? You’re not All Might.”

“I am All Might.”


	6. Be A Hero

“Y-You’re A-All Might?” Izuku said, confusion. “B-But how?”

The thin man pulled up his shirt, reviling a huge scar on his stomach. “About five years ago, I got into a fight with a really, powerful villain.” The man said.

Izuku winced at the scar. “Wait… Five years ago? Was with the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?”

“Wow! You really know your stuff.” The man said. “But no. Chainsaw was a tuff opponent, but he couldn’t keep me down.” The blond placed a hand over his wound. “No this was caused by another villain.”

“But I never heard of a villain like that.” Izuku wondered.

“I asked the press not to reveal anything to the public, and being the symbol of peace, they didn’t.” All Might shook his head. “Now don’t go around telling everyone! I don’t want to see this on some chat rooms.”

The teen shook his head. “N-No, I wouldn’t do that All Might.”

“Alright then.” The man said. “Now, back to your question. You asked if you could be a hero without a quick, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Truth is, there are a lot of villains that can’t be token down with just strength alone.” All Might stated. “Even with a quirk, you could get hurt. To answer your question: no, you can’t be a hero without a quirk.”

Izumi’s heart shattered at the answer, but something inside of him came out. “YOU’RE WRONG!” Rage came from the teen.

All Might was surprised by the outburst. “Kid? I didn’t mean to upset-”

“I know a hero without a quirk!” Izuku yelled.

“What!?” The man said.

“Cloud Strife! The Buster Sword!” Tears fell from the teen as he screamed.

All Might’s eyes widen at the name. “Cloud!?” The man asked standing up. “How do you know Clou-” A loud explosion came from the city, making the man turn to face it. He turned back around only to see the door leading down stairs swinging close._ ‘Never thought I would hear that name again.’_

Izuku ran down the steps with tears in his eyes, he didn’t stop till he was a block away from the building. He stopped a caught his breath, then began to walk. _‘I can’t believe I yelled at All Might.’_ He thought turning to go home. _‘Roxas is still in the hospital, Bakugou is still a ass, and All Might doesn’t thank I could be a hero. How could thing get any worse?’_ He stopped at the scene of a villain fight. _‘What is going on? Is the fight from this morning still going on?’ _As looked at the scene in front of him he saw the sludge villain that tried to use his body to hide in. _‘That is the villain All Might Save me from. But how did he get out, All Might put him in a bot-’_ His mind raced back the time he was on the roof. _‘All Might must have dropped him. But the only time he could have was when-’_ He thought of when he was holding on to All Might’s leg.

“Why aren’t the heroes doing anything?” Someone in the crowd asked.

“The villain has a hostage.” Someone answered.

Izuku’s eyes widen. _‘This is all my fault!’_ The boy thought, as the face of the hostage turned in his direction. The red eyes of his past friend and present bully made something in the greenette snap, forcing the teen to run into the conflict_. ‘What am I doing? Why am I running?_’ He asked himself as the heroes yelled at him to stop.

“It’s that kid again!” The villain said, as he tried to throw a piece of debris at the teen.

Izuku dodged the attack and remembered his training. He jumped and kicked off a wall, launching himself at the villain. Sliding off his bag and swinging it at the monster’s face. It open making something hit the sludge eye and allowing bakugou to get some air in his lungs. When he was back on the ground he ran to teen trapped.

“Deku!? What are you doing you idiot!?” Bakugou asked watching the other teen try to pull him out.

“I don’t know!” Izuku answered. “My feet just started moving on their own!” With one big pull, Bakugou was have way out.

“STUPID BRAT!” The villain screamed about to crush the two teens.

“Save the boy!” One of the heroes screamed.

A large hand made of sludge was come down on the teens. “DIE!”

Suddenly a large fist blocked the attack. Izuku starred at the man standing over him. “All Might!”

“I really am pathetic!” The number one hero said, pushing the villain’s are back. “I told you the traits to make a great champion!” He grabbed the two boys hands. “I see know I wasn’t living you to my own ideals.” He charged up his other fist. “Pros are always risking their lives! That’s the true test of a hero!”

“DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!” The villain yelled.

“DETROIT SMASH!” All Might punched the villain. The shockwave splatter the villain and made the clouds rain, putting out the fire.

**Time Skip**

Izuku was walking home after being scolded by the heroes. “DEKU!” He turned around to see Bakugou running to him.

“Hey, Bakugou.”

“Don’t you look down on me! I was fine by myself! Huh! Got that! You’re just a quirkless failure, who wouldn’t even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn’t help me! You did nothing!” The blond yelled, before turning around and walking the way he came. “I don’t owe you anything!”

_‘What was that?’_ Izuki thought. _‘Bakugou, is right though. I didn’t do anything to help. But at least I tried.’_ He turned around and started to walk home.

“I am here.” Said All Might, sliding in front of the teen.

“All Might! Why are you here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?” The teen asked.

The giant of a man laughed. “I stand for justice, not sound bites.” He said as he began to flex his muscles. “Because, I am All-” Izuku screamed as the man deflated and cough up blood. “Young man, I came to thank you and also discuss your question from earlier. If hadn’t told me about your life. If you hadn’t run into that fight. I would have be a worthless bystander, watching from the crowd. So, thanks.”

“Oh, no. It was my fault he was there to begin with.” Izuku said. “I got in the way of your hard work. I waste you energy and not to mention your time.”

“I’m not done. You told me you didn’t have a power.” The man stated. “So when I saw this timid, quirkiest, boy try to save a life it inspired me to asked, too.” Izuku looked straight into the man’s eyes. “There are stories about ever hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common, their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own.” The boy began to cry and fall to his knees. “That what happened to you.” The pain in his chest as he remember all those years of bullying. “Young man, you too can become a hero.”


	7. Fight

Izuku stood in the middle of a junk yard pushing an old dryer off the beach. It has been two days since the sludge villain attacked and Izuku had spent those days moving trash off the beach. Soon he was pulled from his thoughts when his phone began to ring.

“Hello?” Izuku asked, taking a drink from his water.

_“Izuku, what’s up?”_ Xion asked.

“Just training. You?” He smiled.

_“I have great news.”_ The girl said with a smile. _“Roxas is awake!”_

Izuku dropped his water. “Are you serious?!”

_“Yup.”_ Xion giggled at his excitement.

“Can I talk to him?! Are you there?! Is he doing okay?! I’m coming over right now!”

_“Hold on, Izuku!”_ The girl calming down her friend. _“He is a bit sore from the surgery, but other than that, his fine. He will be going home tomorrow.”_

“Tomorrow?” The boy asked.

_“Yup.”_ She said, a smile in her voice again. _“He will have to take it easy for a few days, just bed rest. I was calling to see if you want to come with me tomorrow?”_

“Are you kidding?! Of course I’ll come with you tomorrow!” Izuku yelled.

Xion giggled again. _“Okay, tomorrow after school. Got it?”_

“After school, got it.” Izuku smiled and hung up. “I’ll have to tell All Might that I can’t make it, tomorrow. I hope he understands.”

“Understands what?” Someone asked from behind the teen.

Izuku screamed at the voice. “Oh, All Might.”

“You okay, kid?” The hero asked.

“I’m okay.” The teen smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “Great, actually.”

“That’s great, but you should get back to work.” The man transform into his muscle form. **“We need you to get to ready for my quirk as so as possible.”**

“About that, All Might.” Izuku said, looking serious. “I was wondering, if I could take a break tomorrow?”

The hero deflated. “A break?”

“I… I have a friend who’s getting out of the hospital tomorrow. I was going to go see him, if that’s okay?”

The man looked straight into the boy’s eyes with a strict face, then turned to a smile. “Of course you can, young Midoriya.” The hero buffed up again. **“You should never turn your back on a friend.”** He said, before coughing up blood and changing back.

“All Might!” Izumi screamed.

The Next Day: After School

Izuku was listening to his music, threw his bag over his shoulder and turned to the door.

“Deku!” Someone called. Izuku kept walking to the door, when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Don’t you fucken ignore me, you quirkiest weakling!”

The greenette looked behind him and took his earphones off. “Oh hey, Bakugou. What’s up?”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you worthless weakling!” The blond growled. “I heard you were cleaning Dagobah beach.”

“Oh, yeah.” Izuku blushed. “It’s part of my training.”

“Training?” One of the blond’s lackeys asked.

“Yeah, for UA.” The greenette said, with a smile.

The two lackeys laughed. “You still don’t get it, do you Deku?! YOU CAN NEVER BE A HERO, YOU WORTHLESS WEAKLING!” Bakugou yelled and burned the greenette’s shoulder.

“He’s a better hero then you!” Someone said, making the four boy’s look at them. Xion stood at the door with her arms crossed.

“You think this weakling is better than me?!” Bakugou asked, a little angry maker begging to form.

Xion walked to her friend. “I don’t thank it.” She grabbed Izuku’s arm and pulled him away from the bully. “I know it.” She said, standing in between the two.

The angry make on the bully grew three sizes. “YOU A FUCKEN IDIOT IF YOU THANK THAT DEKU IS AT MY LEVEL!”

“Oh, is that so?” Xion smirked.

Izuku shivered at the sight. ‘Xion has that look again. Mean something bad is going to happen.’

“Let’s see if your right.” She said, walking to the door, pulling Izuku with her. “If you as good as you say, then you would have no problem proving it.” She turned back to the bully. “Meet me on the roof.”

**On The Roof.**

“Xion what are you doing?!” Izuku tried to talk the girl back down. “I don’t want to fight Bakugou!” He whisper/yelled.

“Who said you were fighting?” The girl smiled.

“What-”

“Okay!” The blond slammed his fist into his hand with an explosion. “Time to show you who the next number one hero is! Get over here, Deku!”

“Oh, no.” Xion stepped in front of the greenette. “You are fighting me!”

“What?!” The blond was annoyed.

“If you can’t beat me, then there is no way you can beat Izumi.” The girl said, smirking.

_‘She’s going to fight?!’_ Izuku thought. _‘I know she has trained with Roxas and me. But she was never at the same level as us. And her quirk let’s her see into people’s minds, but it only works as long as she is touching the person. That won’t help her in a fight.’_ He looked at his bully. _‘Bakugou on the other hand. He has a powerful quirk and has trained all his life to be the strongest. One blast and he will send Xion flying.’_

“We doing this, or not?! Don’t tell me you’re scared of fighting a girl!” Xion said, with fire in her eyes.

“As if!” The blond said, getting ready. “I’ll take you down in one blow!”

“Funny, I was going to say thing about you!” Xion stated. Bakugou’s lackeys ‘ooh’ at the scene. “In fact! That's what we should do!” The girl smiled again. “Let’s take turns, one attack each, whoever goes down first loses!”

“Find!” The blond growled. “But when I win,” He smirked. “You have to be my girl!”

This made the three bystander eyes widen and jaws fall. “Xion, let’s just go.” Izuku whispered.

The girl ignored her friend. “Fine!” She said, shocking everyone again. “But if I win, you have to leave Izuku alone for the rest of the year.”

Bakugou chuckled. “Fine! But it’s not going to happen! There’s no way an extra like you can beat me!”

“Is that so?” Xion smirked again. “Then you wouldn’t mind me going first?”

“Go ahead! You won’t even scratch me!” The bully boosted, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

“We’ll see.” Xion ready her fist, picked her target and took off like a bullet.

_‘She’s fast!’_ The three bystanders thought.

As soon as she was in striking distance she stopped, instead of a punch to the blonde’s smug face. She gave a hard kick straight in between the boy’s legs. Bakugou’s eyes widen as a high screech came out of his mouth. Falling to his knees and rolling over to his side, as he grabbed his groin and tried to make the pain stop.

“Looks like I win.” Xion said, looking down at the bully. The three bystanders stood in shock once again and filling sorry for the blond. “Now, you will leave Izuku alone. Or next time I won’t stop at one kick!” She turned and walked to her friend. “Ready to go?” She asked the greenette.

Izuku shook himself out of his head. “Y-Yeah.”


	8. Friends

Xion and Izuku walked out of the school in silence. Once outside the gates the two hear the sound of an explosion come from the roof. Both couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst into laughter.

“Did you really have to hit him there?” Izuku asked, holding his sides.

“I did what I had to.” Xion said, continuing walking down the street.

The boy caught up to his friend. “Yeah, but now he’s going to come after you.” He explained walking next to the grinning girl.

“Better me than coming after you and finding out who you’ve been training with.” She looked him in the eye. The greenette stopped walking and stared at his friend, who continued to take a few steps then stop and turned to him. “You should tell All Might not to change in public.”

“Xion.” Izuku began.

  
“For the past two days you haven’t said a word to me besides, ‘I have training’.” The girl turned back and began to walk again, Izuku following after her. “So yesterday I followed you to tell you about Roxas. I thought you would go straight home and train there.” She stopped at a street and waited for the ‘walk’ sign. “I was shocked to find you in at the beach, cleaning it.” She began to walk again, the boy still behind her. “I was going to surprise you when I see All Might himself talking to you. The way you two talked to each other I could see you knew one another."

  
“Xion, I’m sorry.” Izuku said, lowering his head. “I-”

  
“You have nothing to apologize for.” The girl said, looking back at the boy. “But you are going to tell Roxas, right? He should know about this new quirk you are getting.” Izuku remanded silent as the two walked to KHA.

  
When they arrived, the greenette turned to his friend’s room. “Izuku!” Someone called out.

  
The two teens turned to see who. “Terra! Aqua!” Xion said, with a smile.

  
“Hey!” Aqua smiled back

.  
“Look who finally comes by.” Terra said, throwing an arm around Izuku and pulling him into a neck lock. “Where have you been broccoli head?”

  
Izuku squirmed from the man’s hold. “Hey! Let go!”

  
“Say uncle!” The man smirked and tightened his grip.

  
“Really?!” The teen continued to struggle. “You are pro hero, now! Try acting like it!”

  
The two girls chuckled. “He got you there.” Said Aqua, holding in a giggle.

  
Terra let go of the teen, letting him slip from his arm and fall onto his behind. “I’m just saying hello. We haven’t seen him in a week.”

  
Xion helped the greenette back to his feet. “I’m sorry, guys.” He said. “I was training for UA.”

  
“It’s okay, Izuku.” Aqua said. “We understand.”

  
“Yeah, man.” Terra gave a hard slap to the teen’s shoulder. “It’s not there is a lot going on here anyway. Me and Aqua have been busy with hero work. My dad and master Yen Sid have been helping Master Cloud find who attack us.” The new pro grow sad. “Cloud had a small funeral for Ventus.”

  
Aqua held the man’s hand. “He’s in a better place, now.” She whispered.

  
Terra nodded and put on a small smile. It was fake and strained, but help get the man a moment to breath. He cleared his throat. “So, Izuku. Are you here to see Roxas?”

  
Izuku smiled. “Yeah. Xion said he got out today.”

  
“That’s great, Izuku.” Aqua said, with a smile. “Maybe you can cheer him up.”

  
“Cheer him up?”

  
“You’ll see.” Terra said, pulling Aqua away. “We have to go on patrol soon.”

  
“It was nice to see you, Izuku.” The woman said, hugging the teen.

  
“Yeah.” Izuku said, smiling and returning the hug. Xion and him said their goodbyes and walked to their friend’s room. “What did they mean about ‘cheer him up’?”

  
Xion’s face saddened. “Roxas hasn’t said a word since he found out about Ventus.” She informed. At the door, Xion opened it slowly and peaked inside. “Roxas?” She said, looking into the dark room. “Roxas, I brought someone with me.” She opened to door all the way, letting Izuku see the room.

  
Everything was dark, the curtains were pulled shut so no sun could get in. The lights were off and there was no sound. Xion flipped the switch and the light turned on, showing Roxas laying on his back with his eyes closed and his earphones on. The boy opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. He looked at who was at his door, slowly began to sit up and groaned a little in pain.

  
“Easy!” Xion rushed to the blonde’s side to help him.

  
The boy waved her away and sat up on his own. The blanket slid down his body, allowing Izuku to see the scars of the surgeries. The green eye teen stayed at them, not sure what to say. He cleared his throat and sat at the foot of the bed. “H-Hey, man. How is it going?” Roxas stared at him for a moment then lowered his head. “I know what happened. With the attack and your… your brother.” The blonde looked up again with tears beginning to form. “I sorry."

  
The blond lowered his head again. “Hey it’s okay, Roxas.” Xion said, taking the blondes hand. “You don’t have to say anything, if you’re not ready.”

  
“Yeah, take your time.” Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head, not sure what to say. “Oh, yeah! You would not believe what happened to me this week.” He began to inform his friend of the slim villain attack.

  
Once he finished, Xion began to scold him for being so stupid. “Are you insane?! Running into a fight like that without a plan!”

  
“I couldn’t help it!” The greenette tried to defend himself. “My feet moved on their own!” He stated. “And you’re aren’t any better! You got into a fight with Bakugou today!”

  
“Yes! But I had a plan ready!” She said. “I know that guy would let his grad down for me to kick his butt!”

  
Izuku smiled. “Yeah you kind of did.” He turned to the blond. “You would have seen it, Roxas. There we were, on the roof. Bakugou began to boast about how he could end the fight in one blow. Xion then said she could do the same to him. So she made him agree to take turns hitting each other until one of them falls.”

  
“Don’t forget he also wanted me to be his girl if he won.” Xion said, gagging.

  
“Yeah. Can’t forget that.” The green eye boy laughed. “Anyway, Xion tricked him into letting her go first. He said, ‘Go ahead! You won’t even scratch me’.”

  
“Cocky bastard.” The girl muttered.

  
“I doubt he’s ‘cocky’ anymore.” Izuku grinned and continued with the story. “So Xion took her turn and ran as fast as she could. We all thought she was just going to punch him, but nope. She stops just in front of him, pulls back her leg and kicks him straight in the groin with all her strength.” The two began to laugh at the memory. “He fell to his knees and let out a screech like an injured animal!” The two stopped as they saw their blonde friend’s shoulders beginning to shake.

  
Then soon after Roxas threw himself back onto the bed and laughed like he hadn’t laughed in years. The two saw this and began to laugh all over again. “Damn you guys!” The blond stopped laughing and held his chest. “Do you know how much it hurts just for me to laugh, right now?!”

  
Izuku and Xion sweat dropped as they remember their friend was still sore. “Sorry.” They both said, looking over the blond.

  
“It’s fine.” Roxas said, grinning at them and sitting back up. “So Bakugou wanted you to be his girl?”

  
Xion scuffed. “Don’t remind me.”

  
“What would you have done if he won?” The blond asked.

  
“I would have kicked him in the groin every time I saw him.”

  
The injured teen giggled. “I thought so.”

  
Izuku laughed and smiled at his friend. “It’s good to have you back, Roxas.”

  
“It doesn’t feel good being back.” The blond said, looking into the deep green eyes. “I woke up yesterday and found out I’m a single child, now.” He looked down at his chest and rubbed the scar.

  
“Hey, man.” The greenette said, making the other teen look at him. “Your brother wouldn’t want you to be sad. I may have never met him, but if he is anything like you. I know he would want you to live and be happy.”

  
The blond looked down at the scar again. “Izuku is right, Roxas.” Xion said, pulling the blond into a hug. “And besides, you still have us.”

  
“Thanks, guys. You’re the best.” The blond hugged back.

  
“Aww! I have to get in on this.” Izuku said, hugging the other two.

  
After a moment Roxas spoke up. “Guy’s, I love you. But my body is still hurt.”

  
“Sorry.” The two said, pulling away.

  
“So what have you guys been up to?” The blond asked.

  
“Well.” Izuku rubbed the back of his head. “Remember that attack with the sludge villain.” Roxas nodded. “Well, something happened after that.” The greenette began to tell them about All Might and his quirk.

  
Outside the room stood a man with a long thick beard. “So it has begun.” Yen Sid said, looking at the door, then began to walk away. ‘_Soon the battle of light and dark will begin.’_ He thought_. ‘I wonder if they will be strong enough to faces this evil.’_ He made his way to his office. _‘Or will they make their own path.’_ He sat down at his desk. _‘Izuku. Roxas. Xion. I hope you are ready when the time comes.’_


	9. Light

“You did what?!” Toshinori whispered yelled.

“I’m sorry, All Might.” Izuku apologize, rubbing the back of his head. “Xion saw you change form and Roxas is my best friend. I couldn’t lie to them.”

Toshinori looked at the greenette boy, then turn to the two standing in the background. Roxas smiled and gave a shy wave. Xion stood with her arms crossed and looking at the hero. Yogi sighed and stood up straight. “I would prefer it if you didn’t tell anyone. But I guess I understand why you couldn’t hide it.”

“Thank you, All Might.” The green eye boy smiled.

Toshinori smiled. “Alright bring them over here for I could meet them.” The man said.

Izuku waved his friends over. Xion and Roxas waste no time running over. “Hello, Mr. All Might.” Xion said, bowing to the hero.

Roxas looked at the thin man. “Are you really All Might?” He asked.

“Roxas!” Xion elbowed the blond in the ribs.

“Ow! What?” Roxas rubbed his sore rib. “I’m still healing you know!”

Toshinori laughed and changed into his hero form. **“I am here!” **The giant of a man said.

Both Xion and Roxas looked in aww at the hero. “Okay, now I believe you.” Roxas said.

All Might laughed. **“I would like it if you two didn’t say anything about this. If villains found out about me…”**

“You don’t have to worry.” Xion stated. “We will keep your secret.”

Roxas nodded. “Yeah. Plus, we need to be here when Izuku gets into trouble.”

Izuku smiled at his friends before having an angry mark on his head. “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Roxas said, looking away with a grin painted on his face.

“I’ll show you nothing!” Izuku said, throwing his arm around his friend and putting him in a headlock.

“Owww! It's on!” Roxas yelled, pushing his friend away.

Izuku released the blond, making him fall back into a pile of garbage. “How’s that for nothing?!”

Roxas stood up fast. “It’s on!” he said rushing the greenette and tackling him to the ground.

The two rolled around in the sand, then jumped up and began to spar with each other. Xion and the deflated hero looked at the two boys wrestling. “Are they always like this?” Yagi asked.

“More or less.” Xion said, shrugging and continued to stare at her dumb friends.

The hero chuckled. “Who usually wins?”

“It depends. Izuku is the better at hand to hand. But if you give Roxas a sword, they are pretty even. Give Roxas two swords and there is no way Izuku can win.”

“I see.” Yagi nodded. He gave the two boys another minute before walking up to them. “Okay, that’s enough.” He said, buffing up and pulled the two teens apart. “Young Midoriya, we need to get you back to training.”

Both teen smiled wide. “S-Sorry All Might. I guess we got a little out of control.” Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head.

“That’s okay.” The man said, changing back to his smaller form. “But you only have ten mouths until UA entrance exam.” Yagi looked around. “You’ve done a good job so far, but we cannot stop forever.”

“Right!” Izuku said, turning to his friends. “Sorry, guys. But I to get back to work now.”

“Say no more.” Xion said, taking Roxas arm and pulling him away from the beach.

“Yeah, man. We get it.” The blond said, holding his fist to his friend.

Izuku fist bumped Roxas. “Thanks guys.” With that the two lift with smiles on there faces.

“You have some good friends there, Midoriya.” The hero said, patting the boy’s back.

Izuku smiled like the sun. “Yeah, I do.”

“Now that they are gone. Move that truck.” All Might said, pointing to an old pickup with trash staked in the back.

‘Xion, Roxas. Give me straight to survive this.’ Izuku prayed.

**Time Skip. Eight months until UA.**

“That’s it, young Midoriya!” All Might cheered as the teen had a washer on his back.

“Keep going! You’re almost there!” Xion cheered at the bottom of the stairs the boy was climbing.

“You got this, man!” Roxas yelled at the top.

With a few more steps Izuku threw the washer off his back and on to the back of the truck. Once it was off, the greenette fell to his knees, sweat dripped off him to the sidewalk. “Can I… have some… water?”

Roxas chuckled as he brought a water bottle to his friend. “Here you go?”

“Thanks man. Now pour it on my back.” Izuku said, falling flat on the ground. The blond above him laughed and poured the cold liquid on his friend. “That’s nice.”

“Well done, Midoriya!” All Might said coming up the steps with Xion behind him.

“Yeah! Good job!” Xion smiled. “If you keep this up, you could be finished in five more months.”

“Five months!” Izuku groaned, as he turned over on his back.

“Hey! No complaining!” Roxas said, smacking his friend with the empty bottle. “This mean you will have three mouths to train your new quirk.”

“Indeed.” Yagi said, helping the greenette up. “You are going to need all the time you can get, when you have to train One for All.”

“Okay.” Izuku looked at the beach as the sunset.

“It’s getting late. Why don’t you kid head home.” The hero said.

“Okay, Mr. Yagi.” Xion said, getting Izuku’s backpack.

“See you later.” Roxas said, pulling the tired greenette teen with him.

The three friends made their way through the city streets. The sunset behind them and the street lights flickered on as they walked. They joked and laughed in the night.

“You looked like you put on a few more muscles.” Roxas said, poking Izuku’s arm.

“Don’t do that.” The greenette pulled his arm away. “My arms still hurt from all the lifting.”

Xion chuckled. “You know. Many of the girls at school have been asking about you.” She said, with a huge grin on her face.

“What?!” The two boys asked.

“Oh yeah. They’ve seen how you have buffed up and wanted to know what you look like without your shirt.”

Izuku blushed at the thought of the girls talking about him. “Hear that, man?” Roxas elbowed his friend lightly. “You got fan girls.”

“Shut up.” The greenette gave a light shove to his friend.

Roxas laughed at his friends red face. “It’s too bad none of them have a chance with you.”

Izuku blushed darkened. “You didn’t say anything to them, did you?” He asked Xion.

“Only that you were in training for UA.” The girl said. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe.”

Izuku let out a breath. “Good. I don’t know what I’ll do if Bakugou found out.”

“Dude, you can’t let that guy get to you like that.” Roxas said, wrapping his hand around his friend shoulder. "So what if you’re gay. We still love you. Right, Xion?”

“Right!” The girl hugged her green haired friend’s arm.

“Thanks guys.” Izuku smiled. “Maybe when we get into UA, I’ll start telling people.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Roxas said, shaking the green hair.

“Have you told your mom, Izuku?” Xion asked, letting go of her friend.

“Yeah.” The green eyed boy said scratching his head. “She said it’s fine, as long as I’m happy.”

“That’s good.”

“She also wanted to know if me and Roxas were dating.” Izuku grinned, looking at the blond.

“Oh, really?” The girl asked looking at the two boys.

“What you haven’t heard.” Roxas said, lacing his fingers with Izuku’s.

Izuku stopped walking. “Roxas, I’ve always wanted you.” He said, pulling his friend close to him so their chest pressed against each other.

The blond laughed and rested his head on the muscular teen’s shoulder. “Izuku, I’ve dream of you every night.”

“Oh, stop it!” Xion shoved the two. “I know you aren’t into guys, Roxas.”

“True.” The blond pulled away from greenette. “Sorry, Izuku. It was fun but we can’t be together.” He said, with the back of his hand on his forehead for dramatic effect. “I’m in love with something else.”

“What?!” Izuku placed a hand over his heart. “Who?”

“It’s Xion.” Roxas pulled the girl into a hug.

“No!” The greenette fell to his knees. “Xion how could you do this to me?” Way too dramatically for the sidewalk.

“You two are too mush.” Xion said, pulling away from Roxas. “And you guys are trying to be heroes.”

The three laughed at the little scene they made and continued to walk. When a man jumped out of an ally with a knife. He looked a few years older than the three teens. “Look what we have here.” He said, as four older teens surrounded the three. Two of them looked as to have strength enhancer quirks. One looked like a minotaur if the two horns and hooves said anything about his quirk. The one with the knife pulled out three more and made them fly in front of himself. “A few wannabe heroes.”

The two boys pushed Xion behind them. “Just let us go.” Izuku said, trying to find a way for him and his friends could run.

“I don’t think so.” The man with the knifes stepped closer. “But if that pretty doll behind you comes with us, we won’t have any problems.”

“In your dreams!” Xion spat, with a look of pure disgust.

“Xion, get out of here and get help.” Roxas said, summoning his keyblade. “Now!” Both he and Izuku jumped at the group.

Izuku punched one in the face as Roxas used his gravity spell to hold two down. Xion took the opening and ran for help.

“DAMN IT!” The one with the knife roared. “AFTER HER!” He ordered one of his men. One of the men, how had a fire quick, shot at the boys. The two heroes in training dodged the attack and began to fight with all of the training Tifa gave them over the years. A high pitch scream made the teens stop and look to see Xion in the arms of one of the men. The man arm had changed into a blade and was now at the young genius throat.

“Both of you better stop right now. If you don’t want this lovely little thing, to be a blood fountain.” The blade arm man said, licking the side of Xion’s face.

The girl turned her head away. “Get off me! You disgust parasite!”

The man pushed his arm closer to the girls throat, make a gasp and small drop of blood come from the girl. “That’s not nice, baby. You could hurt my feelings talking like that. Then I’ll have to hurt you.” He grabbed Xion’s shirt with his other hand and tore it off.

“You basterd!” Roxas said, ready to jump at the man, if it wasn’t for Izuku stopping him.

“Calm down, Roxas. We can’t just rush in.” Izuku whispered.

“Now that we have that settled.” The man with the flying daggers aimed at the two boys. “You with the key. Turn off your quirk.” He ordered.

Izuku stayed still for a moment when an idea came to his head. “Roxas, you should _stop_ using your quirk.” The blond looked confused at his friend’s suggestion. He would never give into these criminals. “Come on, Roxas.” Green eyes stayed at the blue. “_Stop_ using your quirk.” The blonds eyes widen at what Izuku was telling him.

“You heard him!” The man with the knife said, making his knives get closer to the two.

Roxas huffed and grabbed Izuku’s hand. “Fine! I’ll **STOPRA**!” He shouted, raising his keyblade in the air. A black aura surrounded the group of people. “Ten seconds.” He said, rushing to Xion and punching the one holding her in the nose. Izuku gave a series of punches and kicks to the frozen men. Roxas had freed the girl just in time as the spell broke. The group of criminals finally could feel the hits that the two teens did to them.

The five men fell to the ground in pain. “What the hell!” One groaned in pain, holding his groin.

“Xion. Are you okay?” Izuku asked, looking at the girl.

“Yeah.” She smiled and wiped away a drop of blood from her chin. “Nothing serious.”

“Good.” Roxas said. “We should call the police and tell them what happened.”

“Right.” Xion pulled out her phone and began to dial.

“The hell you don’t!” The guy with the knives said, standing up and sending his knives flying to the girl.

“NO!” Izuku yelled and jumped in the way of the knives. The four blades stabbed into the boy’s chest and made him fall back into the arms of his blond friend.

“IZUKU!” Roxas yelled holding his friend.

“That takes care of him.” The villain spat. He raised his hand to the boy making his knives fly back to him. “Know for the two of you.” He grind as his knives pointed at the two teens. When suddenly his weapons fell to the ground. “What happened to my quirk?!”

“Sorry, that was me.” A tiered voice said behind the villain. As the man turned around to face who took his quirk, he was met with a punch to the face followed by a punch to his gut. A man with a long white scarf and dressed like a hobo stood looking at the scene. Once he saw Izuku bleeding out and the two teens trying to stop the bleeding, he reached for his earpiece. “I need a bus sent to my location, now! I have a kid bleeding out!”

“Come on, Izuku!” Xion said as she and Roxas began to cry. “Hold on a little longer.”

The green hair coughed making blood spit out his mouth. “I’ll… t-try.” He said,with a grin.

“The bus is on its way!” The hero said, beginning to handcuff the villains. “Keep pressure on the wound!”

“Hear that, you’re going to be okay!” Xion said, pushing down on the wounds.

“T-Tell… mom I… love her.” The bleeding teen said.

“No, no!” Roxas said.

“I’m… S-Sorry.” Izuku coughed up before his eyes began to close.

“Izuku open your eyes! Keep your eyes open!” But it was no good. Izuku’s heart and breathing began to slow down. “I WON’T LOSE YOU, TOO!” As he shouted, a bright light came off he’s body and blinded everyone nearby.


	10. Unexpected

“…he going to be alright?” Some asked.

_‘Where am I?’_ Izuku thought.

“Yes.” Another voice answered.

_‘Who’s talking?’_

“In fact. I believe he’s just about to wake up.”

“Really!? Izuku! Izuku can you hear me?!”

Slowly Izuku opened his eyes to the bright light of a hospital room. “Where am I?” He asked looking around.

“You’re in the hospital, Izuku.” His mother said, holding his right hand in hers.

“You are very lucky, Mr. Midoriya.” The doctor said, looking at Izuku’s vitals.

Izuku rubbed his eyes. “What happ-” Suddenly the memories of what happened came flooding back. He placed a hand on his chest and looked to see the damage. But, there was nothing. No scare or stiches. Not even a bruise.

“I see, you remember. Looks like no sign of brain lose.” The doctor said, with a smile.

“Brain lose!” Izuku half yelled.

“Yes.” The doctor’s face sadden. “You lost a lot of blood. If it wasn’t for your friend here, you would have died.” The doctor pushed a curtain on Izuku’s left open.

“Roxas!” Izuku jumped up. Roxas was laying down on the bed. “What happened to him?!”

“Come down, Mr. Midoriya. His fine, only quirk exhaustion.” The doctor walked to the door. “Now if you excuse me. I have other patients I must see.”

“Oh, Izuku. I was so worried.” His mother said, holding his hand.

“I’m okay, mom.” Izuku said, giving his mom’s hand a squeeze. “I’m just a little confused. I remember being stabbed and passing out. But what happened to Roxas?”

“You will have to ask Xion that, sweetie.” Inko said as the door opened. “Oh, speak of the devil.” She laughed as Xion ran to the other side of Izuku’s bed and throw herself at the greenette.

“X-Xion!” Izuku huffed out as the air was knocked out of him.

Xion sat up, tears rolling down her face. “Izuku, you big dummy!” She yelled grabbing his shirt and shaking him violently. “Don’t do something that stupid ever again!”

“Come down, Xion.” Tifa said, walking in with Cloud and Yen Sid. “Hello, Izuku. How are you filling?”

“Besides the brain damage I got from Xion, great.” The greenette answered getting a glare from Xion.

Cloud crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Roxas’ bed. “Tell use what happened.” He said, closing his eyes.

“O-Okay.” Izuku rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t remember mush. I remember Roxas casting stopra on the villains then jumping in front of attack about to hit Xion.” He looked at the girl with tears in her eyes. “Then I fell down and everything turn dark.”

“Is that all?” Yen Sid asked, stroking his beard.

“Ye- Wait. Now that I think about it. I remember being in a sea of darkness.” Izuku said confused.

“Sea of darkness?”

“Yeah. I was trying to swim back up but something was pulling me down.” The teen said, with a shiver running down his spine. “Then as I was about to lose the last bit of light from the surface, a bright light surrounded me and pulled me up. Next thing I know I was here.”

Yen Sid ‘Hmm’ and looked to the blond in the other bed. “Care to share anything, Roxas?”

“Roxas!” Everyone turned to the blond.

Cloud gave a strong kick to the teen’s bed, making them jump up. “Aw, man! Dad! I wanted to see how long I could keep it up.” Roxas said, with a grin on his face.

Xion jumped over to the other teen. “YOU JERK! You were awake this whole time and didn’t say anything!” She yelled, punching his head.

“OW! Xion, calm down! I only woke up when you ran in.” Roxas said, rubbing the lump on his head.

“Roxas, tell us what happened.” Cloud said, staring at his son.

“Yes, sir.” The teen said, sighing. “I don’t remember mush ether.” He looked at Izuku. “I remember Izuku bleeding out.” He dropped his head. “I remember feeling like I was about to lose another brother. Then I felt this power rushing through me. After that everything went dark.”

“I see.” Yen Sid said, looking at the two teens in the beds. “Xion, would you tell us what happened, again?”

“O-Oh.” Xion said, looking at her friends. “I remember trying to stop Izuku’s bleeding. Then he started to close his eyes, when suddenly a bright light came off of Roxas. Then the light surrounded me and Izuku. It was so bright I had to close my eyes.” She looked at Izuku. “When I opened them again, the light was fading, Roxas was passed out and Izuku’s chest was healed. Then the ambulance came.”

“A light surrounded us?” Izuku said, confused.

“But my quirk has nothing to do with light or healing.” Roxas sated.

“No, it does not. However,” Yen Sid began. “Ventus’ quirk does.” The three teens, Tifa and Inko al gasped. Cloud closed his eyes again, once again thinking what this could mean.

“But… But how, Master Yen Sid?” Roxas stuttered out. “How could I hav-” He stop and placed a hand over his heart. “I have his heart.”

“Indeed.” The old man said with a nod. “You and Ventus were identical twins. You have the same blood and your quirks, though different, had many of the same properties. They both absorbed energy. They both aloud you to cast, what you call, spells. Ventus quirk absorbed light energy. While yours absorbs darkness. It is my theory that, because your quirks are so similar, your body merged the two quirks into one.”

“You mean, I can use Ventus’ powers now?” Roxas was both excited and sad at what he just found out.

“One way to find out.” Cloud said, opening his eyes. “Call your keyblade.”

Roxas eyes widen at the realization. Stretching out his hand and called out his keyblade. With a burst of dark energy Oblivion appeared. “Guess not.” The teen said.

“Do it again.” Cloud said. “This time call the light out.”

Roxas nodded then raised his left hand. _‘I call the light out.’ _“Oathkeeper!” With a burst of light from his hand. Oathkeeper appeared in all its glory.

“Whoa!” Izuku and Xion said shocked that at the new weapon appearing.

“Oathkeeper.” Tifa said, stepping closer to get a better look. “It’s been a long time.”

“It’s beautiful.” Inko said, in ‘aww’ at the keyblade.

Cloud looked at the weapon and could not help but give a small smile. “It would seem, Roxas, indeed has Ventus quirk.” Yen Sid said, stroking his beard. “With training, you could even learn to use his spells as well.”

_‘Ventus, is this your last gift to me?’ _Roxas looked at the two keyblades as tears began to fall from his face. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up to where the hand came from, Roxas locked eyes with the blue eyes of his dad.

“Make him proud.” Cloud said, with a smirk.

Roxas wiped away his tears, smirked and nodded his head. “I will.”

A knock on the door pulled everyone from the scene. In stepped a blond skeleton of a man. “Hello, young Midoriya.” The man said.

“Hello, Al-” Izuku stopped himself and began to cough.

“Hello, Mr. Yagi.” Xion said, smiling. “Good to see you, again.”

Inko was confused about the man. “I’m sorry. Who are you and how do you know my son?” She asked.

“Mom, this is the man I told you about.” Izuku said. “He’s the one I’ve been training with for U.A.”

“Indeed. My name is Toshinori Yagi. I work with hero, to fine young new talent.” The man said. “When your son helped with the sludge villain, I knew he had talint.”

Inko nodded. “I see. I am Inko Midoriya.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Toshinori said shaking the woman’s hand. He looked around the room and saw a man leaning on the wall next to Roxas’ bed. ‘So it’s true. The boy is his son.’ Before anyone saw, Cloud looked at the man and place a finger over his mouth as to say ‘stay quiet’. “Xion told me what happened. And I thought I should come down here and see for myself. I hope you don’t mind.” He said rubbing the back of his head.

“Not at all.” Inko said, smiling. “It’s nice to finally meet my son’s training coach.” She looked at Tifa. “This is Tifa Lockhart. She is my son’s martial art instructor.”

“Well hello there.” Toshinori held out his hand for the woman.

“I was wondering why Izuku quit my class.” Tifa said, shaking the hand. “Now that I see he has buffed up a little, I can say you are doing a good job.”

Toshinori laughed at the complement. “Well it helps having Midoriya very determined.”

Izuku blushed at the praise. “Yeah. He was always ready to push himself past his limit.” Tifa and everyone but Izuku chuckled.

“I would like to know what happened.” Toshinori said, looking at the three teens. “From what Xion told me Izuku was injured.” Izuku and the others began to fill the hero in on everything that happened. Toshinori nodded along, occasionally looking to the Buster Sword hero. Once the teens finished, the hero could only look in shock at what they said. “So gained your brothers quirk?” He asked Roxas.

“Looks like it.” The blond teen said calling out Oathkeeper.

Toshinori mouth dropped at the key. “This is incredible.”

“I know. But I need to train with it to better understand it.” Roxas said, sending the weapon away.

“Speaking of training, young Midoriya? Are you strong enough to continue your training tomorrow?” The hero asked the greenette. Izuku nodded with a smiled. “Good. I’ll see you bright and early. We have to make up for lost time.” With that Toshinori said good bye to everyone and left.

One week later

Xion watched Roxas and Cloud spar against one another. Before she walked away to another training room. She punched a punching bag for hours, before she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Heaving, sweating and taking deep breaths.

“You know, a punching bag isn’t a good sparring partner.” Someone said.

Xion turned around and looked at her aunt. “Tifa.”

The woman stepped into the room. “Marlene said she saw you in here. Said you were beating the snot out of a bag.” Tifa went behind the punching bag and held it still. The teen chuckled and stood up. She ready her stance and began to punch and kick the bag. “I had to see if it was true or not. Usually you are working on your computer or making a new gadget.”

“Yeah. Well today I felt like a change.” Xion said, giving the bag a hard kick. “Is that bad?”

“No. If that’s all it is?”

“What else would it be?” The teen asked, punching the bag.

Tifa smiled. “You tell me.”

Xion stopped mid punch and looked to the older woman. “I don’t want to be a burden.” She said, low enough that Tifa could have missed it if not paying attention.

“What makes you a burden?”

Xion sighed and walked away. Taking off her gloves and sitting down at a window with a view of the courtyard, looking at Roxas and Cloud. “It’s just… When we were attacked… I froze… But Roxas, he jumped into action like it was second nature. He got hurt because I wasn’t fast enough.” She leaned on the window and sighed. “Then when Roxas, Izuku and I were attacked. I got caught and held captive and needed the guys to save me. And Izuku got hurt protecting me.” Xion wiped away a tear from her cheek. “I don’t want them to get hurt, because I am too weak to save myself.”

Tifa stood next to the girl and leaned against the window. “I was like you once. I wanted to keep the people I love safe.” She looked down at Cloud, who was ruffling Roxas’ hair, annoying the teen.

“It’s not just that.” Xion said, smiling at the father and son tackle each other. “I want to make my dad proud too.”

“Xion.” Tifa placed a hand on the teens shoulder. “Zack, would be proud.” Xion looked at the woman and smiled. Tifa smiled back and gave the teen a push to the training mats. “Now, come on. I’m going to show you everything I know.” She said, getting into a stance and faced the teen. “We got about eight months, until U.A. You ready?”

Xion smiled wider and got into a stance. “Ready!”

Tifa smirked. “Then come at me, Xion Fair!”


	11. UA Entrance Exam

After eight mouths of brutal training, Izuku stood in front of UA and looked at the great hero school and smiled like the sun. The teen was pulled from his thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder. “You should really wipe that drool off your face.”

Izuku wiped his face and turned to his friend. “Xion!” He said, happily.

“Hey there, Izuku.” The girl greeted. “How long where you up?”

“Oh, I could barely sleep last night.” Izuku said, looking around. “Where is Roxas? The test will be starting soon.”

“Master Cloud wanted to bring Roxas as a sort of good luck ride.” Xion explained. “He should be here soon.” Just then the roar of an engine sounded from down the street. “Speak of the devil.” The two turned to see a monster of a motorcycle coming and stopping in front of them.

“That was awesome!” Roxas said, jumping off from behind his dad. “Thanks for the ride dad!”

Cloud stepped off the bike and looked to the three. “You ready for this?” He said looking up at the school. The three teens turned around and looked at the building. “You know I wanted to come here when I was your age?” He patted his son’s shoulder.

The teens turned to the man again. “Why didn’t you Master Cloud?” Xion asked.

“Because back then, quirkless weren’t allowed in hero schools.” The man stated, looking back down at the three.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Strife.” Izuku said, looking down to the ground.

“It’s not your fault, Izuku,” Cloud said, patting the boys shoulder. “Remember, your training and you will be fine.” Izuku nodded with a determined look. Cloud placed a hand on Xion’s shoulder. “Xion, your dad would be proud no matter what you do.” Xion nodded with a sad smile. “Now can you two give me and Roxas a minute, please?”

“Sure.” The girl said, pulling Izuku away.

When they were out of ear shot, the man kneeled down. “Roxas, close your eyes.” The teen did as he was told and closed his eyes. After a moment, the boy felt something wrap around his arm. “Okay.”

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at his arm. There on his arm was a pink ribbon tied in a bow. “Dad!” The teen reached for the ribbon. “I can’t take this!” He was about to pull it off when his father’s hand stopped him.

“Yes, you can.” The man said, holding his son’s hand. “This was your mother’s. She had many, but this was her favorite.” Roxas looked at the ribbon with two gold hearts at the ends. “I gave this to her the day you and Ventus were born. She blessed them with her quirk, so they will protect us from harm.”

“Dad.” The teen began to tear up.

Cloud patted his son shoulder. “She would be proud.” Then he stood up and smiled. “Now come on, you don’t want to have tears in your eyes in the exam.” Roxas wiped his eyes and smiled. “Remember, always embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor.”

“Right.” The boy cheered, stepping back as his dad got on his bike. “I’ll see you later.”

Cloud nodded and started his engine. He waited a second, as he watched his son join his friends. _‘Aerith, watch over them.’_ He prayed as he raced away.

Roxas met up with Izuku and Xion. “You two ready?”

“I’m ready. But Izuku almost tripped and landed head first.” Xion said, shaking her head.

“You tripped?” The blond asked the greenette.

“Yeah. But a girl with a gravity quirk caught me.” Izuku said, blushing.

Roxas chuckled and wrapped an arm around his friend. “Come on. Let’s show these people what we KHA kids can do.”

“Right!” The two said, as they made their way inside.

Xion stopped in the hallway were a sign pointed to where the Heroes and Support Heroes exams were being held. “Well, it looks like I’m this way.”

“Yeah. Good luck.” Izuku said, hugging the girl.

“You too.”

“You are going to do great.” Roxas said, also giving her a hug.

“You know it.” The girl laughed. “You two kick butt.”

“Right!” The boys cheered, before turn to go to their test.

“What’s up, UA Candidates. Thanks for tuning to me, your school DJ. ” Present Mic yelled. “Come on and let me hear ya!” The room remand quiet. “Tough crowd. Okay moving on. The exam is divided into two parts. The written part and the practical exam.”

“Looks like everyone has to be split up so they can’t help each other.” Roxas said.

“Yeah and they divided everyone who went to the same school.” Izuku said.

“Good thing, KHA is listed as my school.”

“What! We could have done that?”

“Excuse me?!” A voice from a seat called out.

“Yes, listener?” Present Mic asked.

“The print out list four deferent types of villains.” A tall guy with glasses said. “If this a error on official UA papers, thin it is shameful.” He then turned around to face Roxas and Izuku, pointing a finger at the greenette. “Also, you with the unkempt hair. You have been muttering this whole time. Stop it.”

Izuku blushed with embarrassment. Roxas however, stood up and looked at the blue hair boy. “And you should sit down and shut up and lit Mr. Mic explain everything before you judge them for their paper work.” The blond said, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

The blue hair boy looked wide eye and embarrass as he was now put on the spot. “Now, now. Let’s all calm and take a deep breath. Now to answer your question.” Mic said, showing the last machine. “This is the Zero pointer. As it’s name says, it is worth no points. So best to stay clear.” The man announce. “Now if there are no more questions. We will now start the exam.”

Test Site

Izuku and Roxas stood next to the bus waiting for the doors to open. When someone caught the greenette’s eye. “Hey that’s the girl who stopped me from tripping.” He pointed.

“Oh, we should give her good luck.”

“It looks like she is trying to concentrate. Are you planning to interrupt her?” The Blue hair with glasses said, walking up to the two.

“If anyone is breaking anyone’s concertation it’s you.” Roxas said pulling Izuku away from the other guy and to the doors.

“Roxas, you didn’t have to be mean.”

“Maybe, but did you see his face?” The blond said with a smile. “Now get ready. It’s about to start.”

“Right!” Izuku ready for the doors.

Roxas with a chuckle ready himself. “Hey Izuku?”

“Yeah.”

“How about we make a bet?”

Izuku cocked his head to the side. “What kind of bet?”

“Whoever gets the most points wins and the loser has to buy them ice-cream after.”

Izuku laughed and said. “You’re on!”

The doors swing open and the test started. Izuku chuckled as he raced forward leaving his friend behind. With One for All he easy got a head start, before he heard the sound of some come close to him. “See ya!” Roxas shouted as he raced ahead on his hover board.

“That’s cheating!” Izuku shouted, then stopped as two bots jumped in front of him. “Lets go!” He yelled, smashing the two into scrap metal.

Observation room

“My, my. We have some inspiring candidates this year.” Principal Nezu said.

“I’ll say. Turn to camera.” Midnight said.

They looked to see dark shadows creatures attacking villain bots and a blond boy on a hover board commanding them.

“Impressive.” Cementoss said, watching as the boy attack with his key like weapons. “He is having those creatures locate the villains and distract them for he could finish them.”

“Not only that,” Vlad King spoke up. “He is also moving any injured into a safe location and then healing them.”

“He’s healing his own competition?” Thirteen said, looking at the boy.

“Who is this kid?” “Mic said, seeing the kid take down two more bots.

Nezu looked up the boy’s file. “Oh, my!”

“What is it?” Midnight asked.

Nezu cleared his throat. “His name is Roxas Strife. Son of Aerith and Cloud Strife.”

“Strife!” Aizawa said, eyes flashing red for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” All might said, before Nezu could answer. “I’ve meet him and his father.”

“I’ll be damn.” Midnight said, looking at the boy. “To think the Ancient’s son will be going to you UA.”

“He won’t be staying if he has the same attitude as his father.” Aizawa said.

“Then it would be better not to let him in.” All Might chuckled watching Aizawa’s eye narrow at him. “But he also has Aerith kind heart too.”

“Another reason not to let him in.”

“Aww. Is the always brooding Eraserhead still holding a grudge?” Midnight mocked.

“That is enough.” Nezu said, gaining everyone’s attention. “We have not given the boy a chance. Besides, by the way he is handling the exam he is very near to braking your score All Might. That’s not including the rescue points we still need to give him.” Nezu stated. “But let us wait tell after the exam for that. After all its all most time.” All Might smiled as he pushed a red button.

Test Site

Izuku smashed two more 2 pointers and was standing on what was left of them. “Oh man. I must have at least 80 points now.” He sad breathless. “I wonder how many Roxas ha-” Izuku fell off the pile of metal as the ground began to shake. “What’s going on?!” He looked at the source of an explosion. A large bot began to destroy the fake city. “The Zero Pointer!” He yelled as people began to run away from the giant.

He turned to run as well, when. “HELP!” A voice cried out. Turning around Izuku saw the same girl that helped him before the exam stuck under a piece of rebel. “SOMEONE HELP!” She cried out again.

Izuku stilled his shaking hands and ran to the girl. The giant got closer to the girl and was nearly on top of her. _‘To stop that thing I’ll have to use One for All 100%.’_ He thought. _‘This is going to hurt.’_ He bent down and jumped with all his strength. The words of All Might raced in his head. _‘There are no combat point rewarded for taking on a humongous villain. But there is opportunity. A chance to shine. To show what you are really made off. So clinch your butt cheeks, kid. And yell this from the depths of your heart.’ _

**“SMASH!”**


End file.
